The Vampiric agent association
by BeatleManiac x McCartney
Summary: Stephanie is a brave vampire who is hiding a secret from her family. She is a vampiric agent who constantly keeps their world from falling into jeprody but what will happen when her family finds out about her secret. Lots of twists and turns, R
1. The Vampiric agent Asociation

I was woken from my deep sleep by my pager going off. I looked at the caller id on the pager. It said it was captain calling, which was unusual because he should have known I would have been asleep. Most vampires including my brothers and sisters thought we couldn't sleep but all vampire agents knew we could. With all the hard work we did, we needed the sleep.

But the thing about vampire agents was that no other vampires knew we existed, even though we kept our world from being in jeopardy. I myself kept the agency secret from my two brothers and three sisters; I even kept it from my parents. This was actually for security because the agency already had enough enemies and if the entire vampire world knew about it we would have many more enemies.

I pondered over why captain might be calling me. Captain was in charge of our branch, we had branches all over the world and ours was the main one. I picked up my pager, which was a wrist watch with other gadgets on it the agency had issued it to me. They issued them to all the agents. I took the pager outside so my family wouldn't overhear the conversation and answered it.

"Hey captain," I said. "Oh hi Stephanie, I was afraid you'd be asleep and I wouldn't catch you," Captain replied. "Oh sorry," He said. "It's cool," I replied, "so what's the problem?" "Ah, well the Amazonian vampires are becoming out of control again." "Oh yeah, those guys are savage." "Yes well, we need your help to dispose of them." "Umm, why call me?" "Stephanie, you're the second best agent in the world. Plus you're one of the only two vampires in the world that can wield the elements; fire, earth, water and air with your hands." "So?" I asked. "Steph, are you coming or not?" I laughed into the phone "a chance to kill a bunch of savage vampires, yeah I'm coming." "I'll send a chopper over." "Tell the pilot to land about a kilometre west of my house," I said. "Gotcha, see ya soon," He said. "Bye."

I ended the call and scrawled a quick note to Luke telling him I was going on a mission and that if I wasn't back before the rest of the family got back to cover for me. Then I strapped my wristwatch on and grabbed my gadget boots, finally I grabbed my backpack. I sprinted eastwards and stopped a kilometre away from my house. While I waited for Chuck (the pilot) to come with the helicopter, I sat down and took in the scenery. I was surrounded by beautiful trees and bushes and all the flowers were in bloom my vampire senses enhanced the experience more than any human could imagine.

Soon enough I heard the roar of an agency helicopter I stood up and waved at Chuck. He saw me and brought the helicopter down to the ground. "Hey Chuck," I said loudly over the noise. "Hey Stephanie," He yelled back. As he yelled, he brought down a pole, from the roof, for me to hold onto so I wouldn't fall out of the helicopter. He ascended into the air and flew towards the horizon. Within minutes we were over international waters. Because we agents needed to get to places fast, we made helicopters that could fly extremely fast and could fly over states in minutes.

We landed in the Amazon ten minutes after our departure from America. I got out of the helicopter and saw that Captain and William (the best agent in the world,) had finished setting up a temporary HQ that would only be there until we left the Amazon. Captain was now telling the agents which quadrant they would be guarding. We used the quadrant system so wherever the enemy showed up there would be an agent there to dispose of them. Captain finished up whatever he was saying and the agents dispersed into the forest.

I walked over to Captain. "Hey Captain," I said. "Hello Stephanie, you'll be guarding quadrant G2," He replied. "Who with?" I asked "I put you with Timane," He said smiling. "Yes," I said "Thanks Captain!" "You're welcome," He replied.

I turned around and saw Timane sitting on a lounge chair. Timane was my best friend and she had been since my first day at the agency. We'd both been into all the same stuff. Designing clothes, listening to music and most of all keeping the vampire world from falling apart at the seams. I smiled at her. She smiled back, how I'd missed her; I hadn't seen her in about two weeks.

"Hey, I'd love to do all the usual hugging and stuff but I'm at bit busy saving the vampire world," She said. "So the usual?" I asked smiling. She laughed "The usual," She replied. We walked out onto the quad and began patrolling. The first of the vampires popped up within minutes. Timane and I disposed of them with ease.

It continued on that way for two hours. Except one of the vampires got me good and scratched me a couple of times I wore the marks from that attack as Timane and I walked back to the temporary HQ for a break. We didn't want to take a break but Captain ordered us in. On the walk back I asked Timane about the agency. "Well," she'd said "We're upgrading the chemical storage area." I was shocked, why hadn't Captain told me about this. She saw the expression on my face and said "He didn't tell you?" She was just as confused by this as I was. "No," I said. Confusion clouded both our expressions. "Well then," I said "We are going to find out why Captain is keeping this from me. Cause I'll tell ya one thing you aren't upgrading that storage space without me." "This is going to make him uncomfortable," She said. I smiled, she smiled. We did like captain but... oh yeah we loved making him uncomfortable, it could get pretty funny. We both smiled as we linked arms and walked back towards HQ.

When we arrived Captain was sitting down drinking coffee. "Enjoy your serenity wile you can," I whispered to Timane. She snickered. We approached Captain, he saw our approach and said "Hello girls did you enjoy that... I see you've been injured Stephanie." I shrugged. Captain sighed "Same old Stephanie doesn't give a damn about her own well being." "Hey, I take care of myself besides I was taking on five of them at once. We are on the quadrant that gets the most activity," I said. "Yes," he replied "I thought you would enjoy being assigned there." Timane and I both smiled, we both loved disposing of other vampires. Most vampires would think that was horrible. But then again most vampires had never encountered vampires as evil as the ones we fought. Once you have encountered them you really want to get rid of them.

"Captain, why didn't you tell me you were upgrading the chemical storage area," I demanded. He stayed silent. "Captain," I sighed. "Because I didn't want you getting hurt again," he said. Timane and I both sighed loudly. "Not this again," she said. "Exactly Timane, Captain my nicknames Hazchem for a reason, because when it comes to chemicals I'm an expert. So I've been in a few accidents," I said. "Try twenty-seven," he retorted. "Numbers, numbers," I said "the point is I know what I'm doing more than any other agent. I've got my own chemical research centre for crying out loud. I can help and you know it." He thought for a moment and then sighed. "Alright, you can help," he said "but, you have to be careful." "Yeah, yeah," I replied. He smiled as he shook his head "Same old Stephanie," He repeated.


	2. An unexpected call

**Heyy Guys I'm so excited this is my first fanfic, when I saw my story on the website I almost screamed. But again as I said this is my first fanfic so be kind.**

**By the way I own all these characters and resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.**

**ENJOY! **

As we flew back I helped Dr. Lanendiz (the agency's main doctor,) fix up some of the injured patients. Though I didn't have the same medical qualifications as Dr. Lanendiz I still knew what I was doing in the medical field. I was fixing up a new agent named Amanda she was still learning the ropes and wasn't quite sure what she was doing. She had been fighting an enemy vampire when her partner, an old classmate of mine named Christie, had been brought to the ground by another enemy vampire that she was fighting. Amanda had been distracted by this and in that one moment the enemy vampire had gotten the best of her. Of course, Christie, being experienced, was easily able to wiggle out of the vampires grasp however Amanda had been bitten and was dragged into unconsciousness.

When we arrived at the agency I had finished with Amanda and she was slowly slipping back into consciousness. Timane and I helped unload the stuff from the helicopter. When we were done with that I asked her a question I'd been dying to know the answer to. "Where are Kimba and Mariah?" Kimba and Mariah were two of our closest friends. Everyone was friends I suppose but everyone had their own groups. Kinda like high school for humans. Timane smiled "I thought you might ask soon," she replied "They're inside, you wanna see them?" "No," I said sarcastically. She laughed, "follow me." She led me inside to the commons and I saw them both sitting together chatting. They were as close as Timane and I were; I smiled as I thought about what they could be chatting about. With them only god would know. They looked up and saw our approach.

Kimba screamed and ran up to me, Mariah being the calmer one of the two stood up smiling and walked over. We all shared hugs and then we sat down and started chatting all four of us had an excellent sense of humour so we laughed a lot. We always did. We were in the middle of having a big laugh when another agent named Stan walked over to us with a smirk on his face. He had obviously realised I was here and was coming over to annoy us, but mostly me.

"Stephanie," He stated. "Stan," I replied. "Since we are so rarely treated to your company I thought I should take advantage of this opportunity," He said still smirking. "Don't you always," I replied. "Mmmm," He sighed. A moment of silence passed between us as we gave each other menacing looks. We didn't hate each other for real but we both loved being annoying to each other. It wasn't anything personal we just both had personalities that liked to annoy other people. "So where's your better half?" he asked. "Luke?" I asked back "he's at home, why?" "Doesn't he usually accompany you on these trips?" he said as he raised an eyebrow. "This was kind of a last minute thing." "Oh you went on the Amazon mission before." "Yup," I said, popping the 'p'. "Yes," he said frowning "I've noticed your visits are becoming a lot more frequent." "Well you guys are getting more activity," I replied. "True," he said as his pager went off. He looked at it. "I have to go," he said as he ran off.

Captain had scheduled for me to teach combat skills to a class of juniors so after our encounter with Stan, I departed Timane, Kimba and Mariah and I headed off to the gym.

When I arrived the juniors were waiting for me. First I made them stretch and then I made them run laps as fast as they could. Then we got down to the nitty-gritty. I demonstrated a basic kick and explained that once that skill was learned they could learn other kinds of kicks with ease. They grasped what I was saying pretty quickly but it took them a while to perfect the kick. By the time everyone had done that the lesson was over. They thanked me for teaching them and headed off to their next class.

I went back downstairs and headed over to my friends who were also sitting with another couple of my friends. The first one I saw was Foraya who happened to be the third best agent in the world. The second one I saw was Charlice who was the fourth best agent in the world. I became close to them because we always worked together. Back in the days when I lived at the agency Captain would call on William, Foraya, Charlice and I whenever he needed something taken care of quickly. So we had worked together a lot.

"Hey," I said. "Well, well, well," They both said in sync. "Stephanie, it's been a while." "Sure has," I replied "You haven't changed a bit." "Well duh, I am still a vampire ya know. We don't ever age," I said. This made everyone laugh. "So what have you been doing with yourself," Charlice asked. "Same old stuff," I said. "So, killing a bunch of crazy vampires behind your family's back?" Foraya asked. "Pretty much," I replied. Everyone laughed again and I smiled with satisfaction, I hadn't been with all my friends at the same time for a long time and now I realised just how much I missed it.

The smiling was short-lived though because after about five minutes I got a call on my cell phone, not my pager, my cell phone. This was odd because nobody ever called me on my cell phone. I answered it as I raised an eyebrow, who would be calling me. "Hello?" I said and asked at the same time. The voice on the other line was not one I expected. It was kind, yet concerned at the same time. It was a voice that I was quite familiar with and heard almost every day. The voice belonged to my mother...

**Ooh what will happen, sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the last one but its three pages on word, hope it's enough for you. And I hope you like my story** I**'m trying as hard as I can. I'll update in the next day or two but when school starts up again, I won't update every day it's my first year of high school so its gonna be chaotic.**

**Oh and I know you guys have heard it a million times before but please review, if I have a rough idea of how many readers I have I'll know how urgently you guys want me to review. **


	3. I hate pain

**Ok guys here's chapter three. BTW if these authors' notes annoy you just don't read em I don't really mind if you do or not they annoy me to. Besides I'm gonna not do them as much as possible.**

**Remember that I own these characters and any similarities between anyone living or dead is purely coincidental; I made these characters up and did not steal them from anyone else.**

"Mom?" I asked still in shock. "Stephanie," she breathed with what sounded like relief. "Yeah, umm, mum not to sound rude or anything but why are you calling." "Oh Stephanie we just got back from our trip to Brazil and you weren't there, I was so worried. Luke said you just went on a hunting trip for a couple of days, but I didn't believe you wouldn't go without him." "Mom, mom calm down, I'm fine. Luke was telling you the truth." "But why would you go hunting without Luke?" she asked. "Umm," I was stuck for an answer. I never went hunting without Luke, but then I knew what to say. "Because I thought if you got back and neither of us was there you'd worry even more than if one of us was still there." "Oh, well I suppose I would have been worried." "Yeah, Umm Mum?" "Yes Darling?" she asked. "May I please speak to Luke," I asked back. "Of course hon, I'll get him for you, Bye," she replied. "Bye," I said. 

A few seconds later I heard Lukes voice come onto the line. "Hey honey how is it going," he said. "Yeah, fine it went fine all the vampires are now disposed of. But we may have a new problem. What does the family think? Are they suspicious?," I asked. "They don't suspect anything," he replied. I sighed with relief, "Good we dodged a bullet there, they weren't even supposed to be back yet," I said. "I know." "I'm not gonna be back for a couple of days." "That's fine honey," he said "Anyway I have to go I'm quite thirsty, I love you and remember to be careful." "I always do," I said innocently. "No," he replied, he sounded like he was on the verge of laughing. "Bye," I said. "Oh Steph before you go one more thing," he asked. "Yeah?" I asked back. "You're gonna have to tell the others sometime," he said. "I know." "Love ya, bye." "Bye," I replied.

I walked back over to the lounge where my friends were sitting. They were now talking about the upcoming company concert. "Stephanie, you'll sing won't you?" Mariah had asked me. "Oh, I don't know," I replied. "Aww, come on Steph," Timane said. "Yeah come on Hazchem," Kimba said in response. Foraya gave a pleading look while Charlice said "We all know you have one of the best voices." "Alright, I'll do it," I replied. "Yes!" they all said in union. I laughed and said "You people are just weird." They all gave me a look and Timane said "Did you hear that everybody, the amazing yet insane Stephanie Isabella White thinks we're the weird ones." This made everyone in the commons area laugh including myself. "Whatever," I said still giggling.

Suddenly I heard a short but loud alarm sound. Everyone sitting with me stood up and went out to the main lobby where the most activity happened. We immediately located captain and walked up to him. "Ah good my main team is here," he'd said. "Umm it seems we have two intruders, they're approaching the building from the east side, if you take the back exit and head out into the large field you should be able to dispose of them," he said to us. We were all in the top ten agents group and knew we would be able to dispose of them with ease. But then I had a thought, what if they were gifted. Gifted vampires could do amazing things like read minds and see the future. However enemy vampires usually cause mental, emotional, and most annoying of all physical pain. And what if one of those vampires was standing in our back paddock? I had to know.

"Captain?" I asked. "Mmmm?" he asked back as he raised an eyebrow. "Who are the intruders? Do we know them?" I demanded. "Yes, I'm afraid we do," he replied "The first is Steve and the second is Rimona." We all sighed with exhaustion. The main reason was because Rimona was a pain in the ass. She was the worst gifted vampire of all. She caused physical pain, so much so that it could kill you and if she didn't kill you, you escaped with very severe burn marks. We had all been burned by her before and it hurt, a lot. However because we had, had so many past experiences with Rimona we knew how to escape with minor burns. You see if she's distracted she can't use her power, so, we get a couple of people to take the pain until the others to distract her and then the rest is history.

But there was another reason we thought she was a pain in the ass was because whoever she worked for kept her DNA so that way when she died they could clone a replica of her. So this meant she kept coming back. This was really annoying for William and me because we were always the ones who took the pain.

However Rimona wasn't the only reason for my sigh. The other reason I had was Steve. Steve was an old pupil of mine who was not very good at combat skills and everyone in his combat class made fun of him. He eventually ran off and joined enemy forces just so he could improve. But even when he did he still didn't improve much. Even though everyone makes their own choices, I still felt a tiny bit responsible for what happened.

As we walked out into the paddock I saw them both heading towards the building. We all headed out into the paddock and stopped walking when we were about five metres away from Steve and Rimona.

"Stephanie white," Rimona said "We are so rarely rewarded with your presence anymore, I'm glad your back." And by that she meant I'm so glad you're back now I can torture you with my freaky eyes. Her eyes were what caused all the pain. "Glad to be back," I muttered. "Well let's get started then," She said. And then she looked at William and I with that evil stare of hers.

Then like always the wall of pain hit me and the eyes all I could look at was the eyes. Somewhere in the back of my head, my brain was telling me to look away but the voice was overpowered. Oh the pain, the pain was unimaginable she had become more powerful than she was last time I saw her. Oh, I could feel the pain burning my skin William and I both fell to the ground. And that's when it happened the pain was lifted. Well not entirely lifted the pain of the burns was still there but not William nor I let this get to us we both got up from the ground with lightning speed and swiftly helped the others _'dispose' _of them.

We headed back to the agency and William and I got our burns fixed, when that was done I looked at the clock. It was 10pm and I was tired so I decided to go to bed. I changed into some comfy pyjamas and climbed into bed. I was too tired to read or anything so I tried to go to sleep.

However my efforts were interrupted by my cell phone ringing. Two calls in one day? One call a day was rare but two? I don't think that had ever happened before. I answered it on the line I heard the voice of my brother Tim. "Hello Stephanie," he said. "Hi Tim," I replied. Then I heard the rest of my family say "Hi Stephanie," Then I realised I must have been on speaker phone. I also heard Luke say Hi as well he sounded nervous. Why in the world would he be nervous? I was about to find out.

Tim spoke again "Stephanie, Where are you and what is the vampiric agent association?"

**Oooh what do you think will happen now and How did they find out about the agency you'll find out in the next chapter. But I'd like to hear how you think they found out. Told you this story had twists and turns.**

**Come on guys please give me a review at this point in time I don't even have one! Please I even accept anonymous reviews I just wanna know whether you like the story of not, I really want your feedback so Review! **


	4. Welcome to the agency

**Here it is enjoy, hehe hope you liked the surprise in the last chapter are you ready to find out why they found.**

**Review! If I don't get a review soon I think I'll stop writing it for you guys maybe I'll publish it on another site. Maybe just maybe, so review cause remember there are tons of other sites and you won't know which one to find it on.**

How did he find out I'd spoken to mymother only a few hours ago and she hadn't been suspicious. I didn't know what to say, I wasn't prepared to tell them. I knew I would have to tell them soon but I wasn't ready. However I couldn't see any way to get out of telling them now.

"W-what are you talking about?" I managed to ask, still in shock. "_Dear Luke, Captain from the agency called they need me in the Amazon and after that they'll need me at the agency for a couple of days. I love the Vampiric agent association, can't wait to see Timane and the others. Know what else I love? Staying at the agency I wish we could do it more often," _He said accusingly. It took me a while to realise it, but he was quoting the note I wrote to Luke. I so couldn't avoid this now.

"Umm, Luke?" I asked. "Yeah?" he asked back. "Bring them," I said. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yes I'm sure just, just bring them," I replied. "Alright," He said. "What are you talking about?" Tim asked. "Nothing," I replied quickly "I'll see you soon." Then I hung up though it may have been rude I did not want to explain what I meant right now, besides he would soon know what I meant. For you see tomorrow would be the date of my family's first visit to the Vampiric agent association.

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. Nine fifty, everyone would arrive within ten minutes. I leaped up had a quick shower and got dressed. Then I left my room and went out into the corridor, I couldn't be bothered with the elevator so I just jumped off the balcony, I landed in the Main lobby. As I began to walk out to the runway, I felt my nervousness increase. They had never been here before and what would they think of me, would they forgive me for lying?

When I reached the runway, I saw the plane that my family was catching come over the horizon, it would land within seconds. A few seconds later the planes wheels touched down. I braced myself. My parents stepped out of the plane.

I saw them gasp as they took it all in and when my brothers and sisters stepped out of the plane, I saw them do the same. I gulped as their gazes rested on me. My mother walked over to me slowly put her bag down and hugged me, the whole time not saying a word. Luke and I hugged. "Nice work leaving the note lying around by the way," I said laughing. He chuckled.

I decided to break the silence between me and my family. "Hi guys," I said as I waved. For another two minutes nobody said a word, and then my mother decided to talk. "Stephanie," she gulped "what is this place." "Guys, welcome to the Vampiric Agent Association," I said. "Yes, Luke told us where we were going, but what is it, like what do you do here?" she replied. "I tell you when we get inside," I said "Follow me." I led them inside and they gasped when they saw the main lobby. Even though I was still nervous, I couldn't help but smile as I remembered my first time at the agency. I'd gasped a lot too.

We had soon reached their room, I told them to go inside and unpack and they did what I had told them. Once they had finished unpacking they all settled down in the living room, looking at me expectantly.

I sighed not sure how to start. So I figured I'd just wing it. "Alright so you guys you may or may not know this," I began "But there are vampires out there, who, who are trying to rule the vampire world. However these vampires are evil and can and will do horrible, horrible things." "How come we never hear of these vampires or hear about what they do?" my father asked. "Well," I smiled "that's where the agency comes in. You see we um 'dispose' of them. But this means a lot of them try to 'dispose' of us, however we 'dispose' of them with ease," I said as I made quotation marks.

It took them a while to take it in but eventually my brother Kyle asked me a question. "So why did you keep this from us?" "For security," I answered. "What do you mean," My sister Vikki asked. "Well, you see I am the second best agent in the world," I didn't like boasting about it but to explain it I kinda needed to. "And," I continued "In my time here I have made a lot of umm enemies. And if those enemies knew about you they might..." "Oh," they all said in sync. I nodded.

After a few more minutes of explaining they finally understood. So I offered to take them on a tour of the agency and they agreed to it. First I showed them the gym and then the research lab. Next I moved on to the office where we did paperwork, ugh! Finally I showed them the Dunes. The dunes was a place where we did virtual obstacle classes that tested our endurance, everything that happened in them felt real even though it wasn't. We didn't know why we called it the dunes, we just did.

The one thing I didn't show my family was the chemical storage area. This was because it could be a dangerous place and I didn't want any accidents while they were down there. So I steered clear of that one.

After all that we returned to the room. They were impressed.

A little while later they were all off doing their own thing so Luke and I just sat on the lounge and talked. I was happy to be with him, I loved him so much. Then Timane, who I loved almost as much as him, entered. "Heyy, Luke," she said. "Hi," he said as he waved. "I came to meet the rest of the family," she said excitedly. "Hey guys," I called. The rest of my family entered the room and saw Timane, they walked over to me. "Who's this," mom asked. "My best friend Timane," I answered.

First I introduced Timane to Vikki and Kyle who were together, next I introduced her to Tim and Alexandra. After that I introduced my other sister Juliette and finally I introduced her to my parents. They all began chatting and that's when Captain entered the room. God, everyone wanted me today.

"I need you to take a watch," he whispered. "And we're whispering because?" I asked. "Just take the watch," he replied. "Where do you want me," I said laughing. "Point blanc," he said. "I'll be there," I said smugly. Then he swiftly left the room.

"Guys I have to go take a watch I'll be back around midnight," I announced. "A watch?" my mother asked. "Yeah like guarding the perimeter," I replied. "Oh, well be careful," she said. "Mmmm-hmm," I murmured as I walked out the door.

**There you go guys chapter four, sorry it took a while.**

**Oh and I'm also sorry that the chapter was pretty boring but trust me it was essential. However trust me the watch is going to be pretty eventful. Now we are getting into the nitty-gritty of the story.**

**Remember to click that magical review button cause I might not update until you do... **


	5. An eventful watch

**Okay chapter five, here it is. Time for her watch hope you enjoy. Oh and by the way, I hope you like reading this story as much as I like writing it.**

**Thanks for the review sapphire1317 and to answer your question yes her entire family is vampires but later in the book you will meet some humans.**

Point Blanc is the busiest place to watch on the perimeter, because it's the place where most enemies try to enter from. When I arrived and relieved the previous agent there was no activity going on. However after a few minutes the first of the enemy vampires appeared. There was one girl and one boy; I assumed they were a couple. When I killed the girl and saw the reaction on the man's face, I knew my assumption was right.

He went for me. He had raw potential but he needed to work on his skills a lot. I could see that he was trying his hardest to beat me, but his unsteady moves were no match for my expertise. I got rid of him too. The whole thing took under a minute.

Within minutes more vampires showed up and I disposed of them with the same amount of ease I did the first. These people were both boys however, not that it made a difference. In fact there were more girls in the top ten agents list than there were boys.

The whole night continued like that sometimes however, one of the vampires would scratch me or bite me however each time I ignored the pain because I knew that if I left my post the vampires would get in. Not that the other agents wouldn't be able to handle them but I didn't want to hassle them in the middle of the night.

Now, I'd read twilight because I wanted to see what humans thought of us. The ideas they came up with weren't too bad. Like we did have super strength and we did get super senses when we were turned into vampires, we were also super fast. Stephanie Meyer also had the transformation process right we were in pain the whole time but it didn't double at the end it just sorta stopped. However one of the many things she got wrong was the sunlight prospect.

We didn't glitter, we didn't burn. Our skin just stayed normal, well normal by vampire standards. So we could be out at any time and not attract attention. This was a perk for us agents if we were tracking someone, we didn't have to hide out during the day.

So at the agency we ran on a human schedule. And I'm sure if the rest of the vampire world knew sleep was possible for us, they would to. I sometimes wondered how vampires could go through life without sleeping at all. Like at the agency we slept every night but sometimes vampires could live for hundreds of years and not discover the sleep secret. Sometimes they were destroyed before they found out.

Anyway my watch was still dragging on. I found watches boring, even though I was ridding the world of more evil vampires was always a good time, I just found watches easy. Sometimes they could be hard when you had to face big groups of vampires by yourself but they were generally easy.

The morning hours were getting closer and I was becoming more and more bored.

That's when it happened. I was suddenly tackled by seven vampires. I struggled but eventually broke through their hold. When I got up I saw there were three other attackers. But I didn't let it stop me. I killed the first of the attackers. Another one lunged for me; I grabbed his neck and thrust him to the ground. Then I realised if I held him down I wouldn't be able to reach my matches.

So I channelled my magic. Fire shot out of my hands like a lightning bolt, it struck my opponent to the head, he screamed and flailed to try and put the flames out. Counting him out of the fight for now I shot up of the ground.

Using my earth magic I made tremors in the ground two of my opponents lost their balance and fell. I shot my fire at them and they screamed. Satisfied, I turned around and was immediately tackled. I grunted as I hit the ground. I concentrated and slowly flickers of fire began to form on his head. He made a small gurgled sound but he kept focused.

Half of the reason that my opponents failed all the time was that as soon as the magic came out they snapped out of their focus and I could destroy them easily. But this guy, this guy was concentrated. He'd been taught to deal with pain.

But I fought on both with magic and with combat skills.

However for once in my life it wasn't enough

I never gave up fighting not for one second, but I was restrained on the ground and the tiredness was starting to get to me. The ones who I'd lit up earlier no longer wore flames on their heads. Now they were torturing me, biting me over and over and scratching me to.

I was slowly beginning to realise there was a good possibility I could lose this fight. But I wasn't giving up; as long as I was alive I was going to fight.

However I was growing wearier and wearier and knew I would soon slip over the edge into unconsciousness. Then I heard the approach, the sound of the approach was all too familiar. I knew the agents were coming.

And apparently so did my opponents, I would not stoop to calling them my captors. Even though I knew that it was becoming a possibility for them to take me away.

They increased the biting and the scratching. I was growing limp and I could tell the agents weren't going to make it. Knowing this I gave one last thrash hoping that maybe the agents could reach me in time.

When I finished thrashing one of them, who I'd lit up before," Bit me again. And that was what made it happen. I slipped over that edge and drifted into unconsciousness. As I did I felt my opponents lifting me up and running. I also heard Timane yelling out to me. "Stephanie don't give up! Keep fighting! Please keep fighting, please," I heard her voice break.

And the last of my thoughts left my mind as my eyes closed...

**There you go, I hope you liked it. Told you the watch would be eventful.**

**How do you think she'll get out, or will she die, will she be enslaved. So many good questions. You'll find out the answer in the next chapter.**

**I know I sound whiny but please review I really want your feedback. Anyway thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter! :)**


	6. Does everyone know about the agency now?

**Chapter 6! Hope you enjoy as always and remember to give me your feedback. I know you guys have heard it a million times but it really does help keep me inspired so click that magical review button.**

I didn't wake up in some secret lair like I'd expected or the agency. I woke up in a forest. Weird why would they dump me in a forest? They'd spent all that time trying to kill me, why just leave. Maybe they thought I was already dead, But they seemed too intelligent to jump to that conclusion.

I tried to reason it out but was having a hard time. I thought back to those last few moments. Timane had yelled for me to keep fighting, so the agents were coming for me. Then I'd thrashed one more time and slipped into unconsciousness.

Hmm, something made me think the agents were key here. If they were coming for me, they would have run after them as they carried me off. Ah ha, I suddenly knew the answer.

The agents would have been faster than my opponents, so they would have hidden me and went to hide. The game wasn't about running it was about outsmarting your opponents. I knew the agents would have kept running after them so instead of running, which is what the agents would have thought they were doing, they were hiding. The threatening line from movies popped into my mind; you can run but you can't hide! This was the exact opposite.

However I also knew that if they had hidden me they would be coming for me soon. So I had to get out of there soon, because they could come back any minute. Problem was, I had no idea where 'there' was. But I knew wherever I was I needed to leave urgently.

I eventually figured if I headed in one direction for long enough I'd find a town or a river or something that could lead me back to civilisation. So soon enough I picked myself up and headed off in, well I didn't know which direction.

The direction I picked to take was pretty boring, forest the whole way. People called me insane back at the agency but those times were jokes. But walking through this forest looking at nothing but trees was starting to make me go a little crazy.

After a bit longer it was starting to get dark up until that point I'd been walking the whole time, mainly because my body was still tired from the fight I'd put up last night. But as it got darker I decided to go faster because I wanted to find civilisation. So I sped through the forest with vampire speed.

I heard the roar of water passing by. I looked to my left and I thought I could make out a waterfall that led into a river. As I sped toward it I wondered if the agents had ever caught my opponents. After running about a kilometre I knew that what I'd seen was indeed a river so I kept running.

When I reached it, I decided to head downhill. I didn't really have a reason for choosing to go downhill, I just went that way. However I was beginning to grow more tired as the journey went on. Knowing I would have to stop for rest soon I sighed and settled down next to a large boulder. I rested my head on it, closed my eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep.

Suddenly I was woken by yelling. It was coming from the direction that I came in and the voices were approaching fast. Like vampire fast. I listened closely, those voices were all too familiar, and they were the voices of my opponents from the previous day.

I jumped up and sprinted along the river. The sun was just rising so hopefully by the time I reached civilisation, I would be able to blend into the daytime crowds. That was if I could outrun my opponents, but I had no doubt in my mind that I could outrun them. This was because I was now feeling well rested after my sleep.

Two minutes later my opponents were still in pursuit but I saw a town come over the horizon. "Finally," I thought as I picked up the pace. Looking for entrances to the city, I noticed a busy road. If I went along that road, my pursers wouldn't be able to use their vampire speed and nor would I but if they couldn't gain any distance on me that would be the safest option.

Deciding on taking that way, I turned and sprinted even faster. When I was within ten metres I slowed to a human speed walk. I walked nonchalantly as if I was a human on a morning walk.

Eventually I reached the town. I saw a sign that said welcome to Jackson Colorado. Hmm Colorado. The Agency was in Lawrence, South Dakota. So my enemies must have run through Wyoming and stopped in Colorado. But how did that explain the forest. I must have come through the Roosevelt National Forest.

So to get back to the agency I'd have to head north-east...I thought.

As I walked through the streets of Jackson I saw a ten dollar bill lying in a gutter. I smiled as I picked it up and went into a local souvenir shop. A lady walked up to me and asked if I needed any help. "Actually," I'd said "I need a map of the U.S." She led me to a shelf with maps on it and pulled one out. It was one of the USA like I'd asked for. It listed every town in every state, this would make it hard to read for humans but my vampire eyes made it easy. I looked up and smiled "Perfect."

That night I left Jackson and headed north-east, this time I knew which direction I was going in. Because as well as the map I'd also purchased a compass with the ten dollar bill. I was sprinting as hard as I could because I wanted to reach the agency as soon as possible; I would probably make it there by morning if I kept up the pace.

A couple of hours into my trip and I was already in Converse, Wyoming. I was definitely going to reach the agency by morning. Along the way I'd ran into a couple of vampires and disposed of them with ease unlike my enemies.

I was about to cross the border line from Wyoming to South Dakota when I ran into more vampires, God they were everywhere! I tensed and waited for one of them to make the first move. Only they didn't, they even looked scared of me, I wondered why. But then I knew why, without realising it I'd slipped into a crouch, they must have been good vampires. I straightened out of it almost as instantly as I noticed I was in it.

I smiled, if I could blush I would have been. "Hi," I said. "Hello," said one of the two girls "my name is Amanda." Then she gestured to the other girl and the two boys "This is Kate, This is Mike and this is Peter." She said Peter's name with affection, I loved it when our kind found each other and had someone good in their life after all the evil we put in it. Like we killed whether or not we were in the agency. We killed humans to keep ourselves from starving and after twilight came out some of us started drinking animal's blood.

"Can we help you? You seem lost," Kate said. I could tell she was judging that on my appearance, my clothes were a wreck. "Would you be able to help me get to Lawrence over in South Dakota?" I asked. "You're an agent," Peter gasped.

**Hey guys I hope you liked that, I know it was pretty boring but if you stick with me through the boring bits trust me it gets better. Oh and again your feedback helps, it really does so remember to click that magic button and review! :)**


	7. I'm back baby!

**Alright another chapter for you guys, Enjoy! Now I want feedback and I want at least one more review and until I get it I'm not updating.**

**Sorry to be mean but I really want feedback :(**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

At first I was shocked. But then I was kind of annoyed, did everyone know about the agency now? Was that why we were getting so much activity lately? Why did people keep finding out!

"What?" I asked. "You know what I'm talking about," Peter replied. "No I don't, No idea what you're talking about," I said innocently, but my face gave me away. "You can talk to me about it," Peter said "I'm one myself." "You are?" "Yup," he said popping the 'p'. "Phew," I sighed with relief.

"So can you help me out?" I asked. "If you were an agent you would be able to get by yourself," he said questioningly. I shrugged "I like having company." "Alright," he replied "Oh and be on the lookout for another vampire who answers to the name of Stephanie White. They've got every agent looking for her. Have you ever met her?" "Yeah a couple of times," I said smugly. "I haven't but I've heard she's amazing."

"Actually I think you have met her," I said. "No I haven't," he replied. "Hey Peter, I have a question, completely off topic. Don't ask me why I'm asking but, what's your full name?" "Peter John Smith, what's yours?" he replied. "Oh, why I'm Stephanie Isabella White," I said on the verge of laughing.

A look of embarrassment came over his face. "Oh," he said. And that did it, I burst into laughter. Soon enough the rest of his clan joined in with me and eventually so did he.

We eventually stopped laughing and Peter turned serious. "You realise the entire agency is looking for you, where have you been!" "So I'm guessing you didn't hear the entire story," I said. "There's a story?" he asked "I thought you just ran off." "Ran off, I'm insulted." "Sorry, But what happened if you didn't run off?" "I was on watch at point blanc and attacked by a large group of vampires." "Ahh," he said knowingly "well the agency is pretty worried, so we better get going oh and by the way what happened to your pager?" I looked down at my poor pager's broken screen and its parts that were on the verge of falling off. I sighed "It got bashed apart," I replied. "I noticed," he said smiling.

We were about to reach the agency approximately two minutes away and I was thanking Peter for accompanying me. I was looking forward to seeing Luke it had almost been two days and I missed him already and my heart was aching for him.

Then the huge fence that belonged to the agency came over the horizon and I smiled. I considered it a second home, even though I had only been gone for a couple of days I missed it and mainly I was happy to finally have sanctuary. But I even missed it when I lived at home when my family didn't know about it. I wanted to live here like I used to. It was just a place I considered home, I knew each and every person, well, vampire at the agency and we considered each other family. Not as close a family as the family my brothers and sisters belonged to but still a family.

We crossed over the fence with ease; I would have to talk to Captain about security later. Within seconds I saw the building come into view, I thanked Peter again and I slowed to a walk when we came close to the building.

I pushed open the doors and took in the scene; Luke held his head in his hands. Timane, Kimba and Mariah were calling agents for updates, William, Foraya and Charlice were drawing up a list of possible places I could be. My family was supporting Luke or they were just sitting there with stony looks on their faces and Captain was using his connections to get more updates. I smiled at the fact they were all concerned over me before yelling "I'm back baby!"

I'd caught everyone's attention. A huge grin spread over Timane's face and Mariah and Kimba had a knowing look on their faces and William, Foraya and Charlice smiled and I could tell they knew I'd be back. My family looked shocked, well it was nice to know they believed in me, Luke looked relieved and Captain he just had a look on his face that told me he wasn't surprised.

Luke jumped up and within seconds we were in a passionate embrace. I'd missed him so much, Captain cleared his throat. I laughed as I pulled away and Luke did the same. After that I received hugs from everyone and a stern warning from my mother to never do that to her again.

We all settled down on the couch and Peter left and I thanked him once more. I answered everyone's questions.

Captain suddenly snapped to attention when something came up on his pager. "They're back," he said. The others looked confused but I knew exactly what he was saying; my opponents from yesterday were back. He explained it to the others and they looked a bit shocked but still kept their cool.

My family wanted to come with me and fight but I absolutely wouldn't allow it however I did let them come outside but made them stay back by the building I couldn't have them fighting vampires that could have killed me two days previous.

We all walked out to the field and I still made sure my family stayed back by the building. "What do you want?" Timane yelled out, I was about to ask a similar question; what did they want. The one who appeared to be the leader answered "I came to give you a warning," He said threateningly. William scoffed "About what." "There's an army coming for you," He replied simply. I laughed "You realise warning us just gives us more time to prepare." Then I saw his beaming expression dim a little and my smile grew larger, it was a common hobby of mine to taunt my enemies. He made an attempt to taunt me back "You don't realise what's coming for you." Mariah tsked while William went 'pfft' and the rest of us burst into laughter.

When we were finished William spoke "You still haven't told us why you wanted to warn us." "So you could make a will, say goodbye to loved ones," he said eyeing my family. I hissed and moved to attack him, but Kimba laid a restraining hand on me. However the look on her face told me she wanted to do the same thing, she'd only just met my family and yet she wanted to kill anyone who threatened them. Good old Kimba

"No self control whatsoever," He said "Anyway we'll be on our way and we'll see you in three weeks time with our friends." Then he turned around and they all ran away. We all ran after them, the want to attack them from before burned within me and using my bloodlust from before I disposed of most of them.

We all walked back and I was still angry that scum even thought about threatening my family. But I wasn't the only one angry we were all angry because we knew there was a force coming for us and it wasn't just after my family...

**Kk hope you liked that chapter and remember I want one review before I update. And again sorry to be mean but I just really, really want feedback ya know something to work with.**

**Anyway thanks for reading my story!**

**Remember to review ;) **


	8. Prepartions

**And now for chapter eight hope you like reading this guys and you may not know it yet but this story does have a plot oh and I have a sequel in mind as well :D Thanks for the reviews by the way. Enjoy this chapter!**

They had seemed utterly serious when they issued their warning unto us. Which meant preparations had to be made, Captain had gathered every spare agent available in the main lobby for a briefing. Timane, Mariah, Kimba, William, Foraya, Charlice, Stan and I knew we could very well be going to war in three weeks. The reason I mentioned Stan was because he was in the top ten as well and although we loved to annoy each other we were still kinda friends, and we respected each other.

We all stood to the side with a serious look on our faces and the other agents seemed to realise that something important was going on. Captain began "I've called you all here today for a reason." _Way to state the obvious _I thought as I snickered. Captain rolled his eyes at me and continued "In a few weeks time we may be at war." There were gasps from the crowd and my family. Luke looked moderately surprised but he already knew this could happen because I'd given him the gist of it earlier however I hadn't mentioned a war to him.

Some of the younger agents were confused; I assumed this was because they had never thought a war could be possible, the reason being vampires usually stayed in small groups not armies.

Captain told them that the top ten agents would be running training sessions over the next few weeks and he also warned that the training sessions would be hard and possibly a bit painful. Timane and I looked at each other with a smug look on our faces. We both knew that the training sessions were definitely going to be painful, there was no possibly about it.

The first training session I was running was due to start in an hour, which gave me enough time to warm up in the gym. So when the briefing finished that's exactly where I headed. I started by warming up my arms, then I hoped on the treadmill. The agency had just perfected the treadmill's by making them as fast as we could run. When I was finished on the treadmill it was almost time for my training session to start, I was going to be teaching some new agents. I was glad they were getting most of the training sessions they weren't bad agents they were just inexperienced. Whereas the older agents had been in more wars, and by older I meant in the how long we've been alive not our appearance. I was 109 at the time and still had the body of a twenty year old.

My student's were waiting for me when I arrived. I'd decided to hold the session outside because it gave us more room. They were absolutely ready when I arrived they obviously knew how serious this was. I started the session by making them line up and try to take me on. None of them could and after each match I pointed out the mistakes. I was gentle with them but I was strict at the same time, stating over and over how all our lives were in danger.

Next I made them pair up and take on each other. I walked around watching them with a stern look, giving them the occasional instruction. When the session was almost out, I let them sit down and cool off while I explained to them what war could be like. Some of their faces turned white as I described one of the wars I had been a part of in excruciating detail.

Our session ended and they went off to their next session which was with Stan. Then my next class arrived and we went through the same drills. At the end of that session the day was already finished and I had no more work assigned so I retired to my room. Luke was waiting for me and the lights were dimmed. I sniffed and could tell the rest of my family wasn't here. Then I realised exactly what he had in mind I smiled and walked over to him.

We kissed and the kiss was of pure sweet love and with that we continued on into a night of blissful passion.

I awoke on Luke's chest with a smile and he was smiling to. Last night's events had left us both in a haze. The haze was so powerful I almost didn't hear my pager go off, of course I wanted to stay that way forever but I had duties I had to attend to. I picked up my pager and saw that Captain wanted me down in the lobby. I sighed he also wanted me in uniform, well at least he'd let me change the uniforms a few years back. They used to be blue and yellow, ugh! They were now white tank tops with camo pants for girls and the boys now wore camo pants with a choice of a tank top or a t-shirt.

I put my uniform on and strolled down to the lobby. "Yes Captain," I said like a little kid. "It's time to set up the base," he said. "Captain," I replied "they could have been lying to us." "Stop trying to get out of work," he chastised "besides it's better to do it now before it's too late." "I spose," I sighed.

The base was the place we used as HQ when a war was held, we couldn't use the agency's main building because it was too big and it could be bombed easily. The base was the same size except it was underground; it was actually pretty good; we still had access to electricity and the chemical storage area. Having access to the storage area was essential because whenever Captain wanted a weapon of mass destruction I needed the chemicals to make it. The walls were all made of clay and the roof on the ground floor was bomb proof so it was the safest place to be when a war happened. William was actually the one who designed the plans for it; sometimes I thought if he wasn't a vampire he could be an architect.

When I went outside I saw the others had already started, William was the one in charge obviously. I went and gave a hand to Foraya who was currently constructing the roof; I looked down and saw a huge trench had already been dug. I lifted up a piece of the roofing material and nearly fell over. It was heavy as! Even with vampire strength I needed help carrying it and even with the help I still struggled. We eventually got the slate nailed down and then we moved onto the next piece.

By the time we were finished the rooms had all been dug and furnished. Now I know what you're thinking; how can it take that long to make a roof, when the trench is 42 stories deep? Well, for one the roofing material was extremely heavy and for another we had robots that were even faster than us make the rooms for us.

Now that the war base was ready, the only thing that needed to be ready was us...

**Kk hope you liked that chapter cause I loved writing it and hold on tight cause it's gonna get exciting soon!**

**Remember to review! Please give me feedback, I'm begging you :p! **


	9. War is hell

**And the awaited chapter nine hope you enjoy! Blah, blah, blah. Anyway enjoy!**

Over the next few weeks I hardly got a wink of sleep. My time was taken up by training sessions moving people into the base and making weapons for the war. The training sessions became more common and more difficult and everyone was becoming more and more dangerous every day, they were still not any competition for us but they would be able to take on the enemy easily.

It was my last training session of the day and tomorrow was the day that our enemies were due to show up. They were training harder than ever and probably didn't even need my encouragement; however I still gave it to them. The look on their faces was of pure concentration and I was so proud of them. But I didn't let it show on my face, the look on my face was of strictness I made them think I wanted more.

The session ended. I told them to sit down and they obeyed. I smiled "I am so proud of you," I exclaimed. "You are ready and you are going to blow them away." They were all smiling; proud of themselves and they should have been. They had learned a lot more in a few weeks than some agents did in their whole lives and they were focused. Together they would be lethal and that was why I was so proud of them. "Alright," I said "you are all dismissed; I want you all to go back to the base and get to bed around nine. Now I know it's early but you have an early start tomorrow and well, trust me you need to be well rested." They left and so did I.

When I arrived last minute preparations were being made. I heard Captain having a laugh down the hall, and then I knew who he was laughing with. Captain had flown in the Director on one of our planes. The Director was the only vampire in the world who had a higher position at the agency than Captain. Most people called him the Director however I and most of my friends called him Marty.

They came around the corner. "Hello Miss White," he said smugly. Honestly! The first time he'd met me that was what he'd called me and I hated it; I hated it whenever anyone called me miss. "Oh shut it Marty," I said. He laughed and we shook hands. "What have ya been up to?" he asked. "What does it look like I've been up to," I asked back. He laughed again "So Captain tells me you still don't give a damn about your own wellbeing." I was pretty sure that was exactly what Captain had said a few weeks ago. "Oh yeah captain just tell everyone," I said "you both know very well, that I take my job very seriously." "We know Stephanie," Captain said. "What you don't take seriously is yourself," Marty commented. They both laughed as I smiled and when they eventually stopped laughing I said "Yeah, yeah whatever I'm gonna go to my room." "See you at six tomorrow morning," Captain said. I sighed and they both laughed again, if they didn't stop laughing they were going to kill us all.

I rode down in the elevator by myself because almost everyone was already in their rooms for the night. I arrived at the seventh floor; it was weird thinking of it as the seventh floor as all the floors were underground. The only reason I referred to it as the seventh floor was because it was the seventh floor down.

I walked in to my family's living room and they were all busy doing something, my mother was cleaning and my father was reading. Everyone else was either watching TV or playing blackjack. Everyone said hi to me before I went and sat down next to Luke so I could play blackjack. Tim, Alexandra and Juliette were also playing and they were up to the second hand.

By the time we were finished playing it was already ten o'clock. Crap! I thought, I jumped up said goodnight to everyone and went to bed. They said they wouldn't be long after; I had taught them to sleep when they had first come to the agency. They had been amazed.

The next morning I woke up at five am, I was still tired. After telling the group of agents I was training over and over how important it was to get to bed early, I was the one who had stayed up late. I hoped out of bed and put my uniform on then I went out to the living room and watched the news. Apparently the price of shoes had gone up by 12% in the last year; well isn't that interesting I thought sarcastically. Luke came out of the room then and said "Isn't that a tragedy about the shoes." I laughed we both thought that wasn't newsworthy.

Everyone must have heard us laughing because they came out of their rooms. We all watched the TV until it was time for me to go upstairs. I said bye to everyone and received hugs.

When I reached the top floor Captain was waiting for me. The look on his face told me they'd arrived, which was what I'd assumed. I sighed. "Quadrant F7, area c," he said. "Alright, my partner?" I asked. "Timane." "Thanks." "You're welcome." "She's already out there," he said. "K thanks again," I replied as I walked out the door. We used the quadrant system whenever we were in a war for the same reasons we used it when we went to the Amazon.

It didn't take me long to reach my quadrant; in fact I'd walked the whole way there. When I arrived Timane was sitting down but obviously keeping watch because she saw me coming easily. She turned around and met me with a handshake and hug. We didn't need to say anything for two reasons; one; because we had been friends for around one hundred years at the time, we understood each other perfectly. And two; because we had been in wars before there was no need to even ask each other how we were feeling because it was perfectly obvious. War is hell.

For the first few hours the watch was completely uneventful and we barely talked at all. It was getting boring but we didn't leave and we didn't drop our focus. That's when I saw him, he wasn't on our quadrant but he was here and a part of this war, which was not a good. Timane snapped to attention as she saw him too. She tensed and I saw a slight bit of spite in her expression; I didn't blame her, I'm sure my expression looked almost identical.

However we couldn't leave our Quad but at least we could report it to Captain that he was here. It was killing us both not being able to do anything to get rid of him.

The man I was talking about went by the name of Sebastian Perez. Really annoying were the best words to describe him. He'd enslaved me once before as revenge for killing his parents but I'd escaped. I was away for two years he'd trained me to fight like him and I hated fighting that way. He'd made me channel my anger and use it to fight, it was really unhealthy and I tried to avoid doing it as much as possible.

I pondered this, why was he here, he'd already had his revenge on me so why come back? Those were all good questions but they'd distracted me because suddenly there was a shadow towering over me. I looked up and saw one of the most evil villains the agency had ever encountered. Above me stood a man I'd come to loathe in the time we knew each other. He was Sebastian Perez...

**K hope you liked that chapter. Sneak peek of the next chapter: there's gonna be a big fight scene and something could happen to Timane and Stephanie**, **you'll have to wait and see. Please review! I don't wanna be mean and go to another site or stop writing until I get a review so please give me your feedback!**


	10. Sebastian Perez

**Chapter ten= the big fight scene is here, hope you like it and review ect. Anyway here it is.**

Timane had clearly been distracted too and we were both mad at ourselves for that. However there was no time to dwell on that because we had to take care of the current situation. Sebastian was smiling that evil smile of his as he stared down at us. Timane and I both took a step back and his smirk grew wider which made me roll my eyes.

"Hello girls," he said. "Hi," Timane said blandly, while I didn't bother to say anything. "Same old attitude Stephanie," He muttered. I remained silent and he sighed "I would suggest you say something or else I might have to start a fight," He said bitterly. Now I didn't wanna start a fight with him however since one was inevitable I decided to get on with it by aggravating him which meant keeping quiet. "Very well," he said and he threw a punch which I dodged.

Timane and I slipped into battle mode. He threw the weight of his body at me it didn't hurt but it made me stumble. That was all he needed, he forced me to the ground. Timane used all her strength and pulled him off me; however he broke through her hold and snapped her neck. She was still alive but not strong in fact she was the weakest I'd ever seen her; she fell to the ground. He leaned down and bit her; her eyes slowly closed. I knew I had to intervene before she was dead. I ran over to him and punched him in the back he turned around with wild eyes and lunged for me. I dodged him but he came for me again at a speed that was unnatural for vampires he grabbed me and snapped my arm. Ouch I fought back though trying not to move my broken arm at the same time.

We fought on and on and I could hear Timane gasping for air. Then I realised I was going to lose this fight, so I channelled my magic. His head burst into flames and I smiled with satisfaction. He screamed and tried to put the flames out as he ran away I tried to completely incinerate him but he was too far away. If William had been there we probably could have got the job done. Not only was William the best agent in the world but he was the only other agent, besides me, that could wield the elements.

I rushed over to Timane and scooped her up in my arms. She was unconscious; there was no doubt about that. I was wearing my gadget boots so I opened the compartment with the first aid supplies. I did what I could with what I had and then I paged Captain; he answered on the second ring. I kept it short and sweet "Captain Sebastian Perez is here we were distracted and got attacked. Timane's neck was snapped and she's unconscious. He broke my arm and we need you to send people to watch our quad while we get medical attention" "Well you sure know how to cut to the chase," He said. "Just send people to cover for us," I replied flatly. He laughed "Sure."

While we were waiting I tried to keep Timane breathing while not hurting her.

Our replacements showed up within two minutes; they were Foraya and Charlice. I lifted Timane up and held her in my arms trying not to hurt my arm. Using my good arm I hi-fived both of our replacements. Then I ran with flying speed towards HQ; I was there within seconds. When I walked in the door Stan made a snide comment as always. "Thought the second best agent in the world could handle one measly vampire," he'd said. I was already angry after seeing Sebastian but now Stan was making me pissed off. "Shut up," I yelled "Like you could have done any better with Sebastian Perez around." He'd kept that brave face of his on until I mentioned the name Sebastian. "Stephanie," he said, his expression apologetic (everyone knew that I hated Sebastian for enslaving me.) "I'm sorry, I-I didn't know it was him." "Yeah whatever," I replied; stepping into the elevator.

When I reached the tenth floor (or the medical floor,) Dr. Lanendiz had two gurneys waiting. I put Timane in one and waited for them to go into through to the theatre while Dr. Lanendiz eyed me and the gurney and I realized that was his way of telling me to get in it.

"Daniel," I said (Daniel was the first name of ,) "I'm not getting in that." He sighed "Of course you're not," he muttered. I smirked; he smiled and turned towards the theatre "Come on," he said. We walked through to the waiting room and from there into theatre 4. Timane was put on a surgical table while I sat to the sides and got my arm fixed. About ten minutes later my arm had been fixed and was fully functional, so I went over to help them operate on Timane. Well help was a bit of an understatement; I took of the whole thing. But who could blame me, it was my best friend and I had the medical knowledge to be able to fix her so I did.

It took a while Sebastian had also bitten her in the most important place in a vampires body the venom gland. Venom for us is like what blood is for humans; we needed it to live and the venom gland was like the heart. It generated the venom in our bodies it grew inside you during the transformation process from human to vampire and Sebastian had gone and bitten her there. Another reason to hate him.

I got Timane's neck fixed and she started breathing again and ten minutes later her eyes fluttered open. She leaped up and hugged me "Thank you, did ya kill him," she asked eagerly. "Well," I said "I lit his head on fire but I don't think he died." "Damn," she yelled hitting the table "Well at least you caused some damage, what about you? Did he hurt you?" "He broke my arm," I said flatly. "Damn," she yelled even louder, hitting the table again. I laughed and she joined in. "Well this war is gonna get a lot more interesting isn't it," she said. "Tell me about it," I replied.

We headed back up to the main floor, looking for Captain or Marty but neither of them was there. I found a note on the main control panel that was signed by both of them. _We're calling a board meeting _it said. Wonderful! If it was the old days I would have laughed at the poor saps that had to attend unfortunately these days I was one of those saps. And so was Timane we both sighed and turned around.

We took the elevator to the second floor and went into the meeting room the rest of the board was there. The people on the board were Marty, Captain, William, Foraya, Charlice, Kimba, Mariah, Timane, Stan, another agent named Tracey who was the agent in charge of the vampires that were in schooling to become agents. It worked like high school did except there wasn't sophomores of freshman, there was just seniors and juniors. The last person on the Board was me which meant I had to attend all meetings, which sucked because they could get really boring.

Marty called the meeting to order and we began. "Now as you all already know Sebastian Perez has been sighted out on the Quad," Captain said and we all exchanged glances. "Because of this we need to take extra precautions, Tracey will brief the students in the morning meanwhile you guys may all have to take extra shifts," Marty told us. I sighed, "What's wrong Steph," Captain asked. "This is boring and we need to take other precautions as well," I replied. Stan stood up "Well why don't you enlighten us," he said sarcastically. "Stan sit down," Marty said. He sat down and I poked my tongue out at him, "well that's not childish at all," Stan muttered. I laughed. "Let's get back on track people," Captain said sternly "What did you have in mind Stephanie." "Well we need to assign everyone more sessions on the dunes to practice fighting and we need to get them moving up levels on them as well," I suggested.

"That's a good idea," Marty said while Stan looked surprised. "Oh is it that hard to believe Stan." He gave me a look and I looked back at him with the smuggest expression I could give. Timane, Kimba and Mariah laughed while Foraya and Charlice grinned. A few minutes later the meeting was dismissed and I looked at the clock. 9pm it said. So I went downstairs to my room, I found that everyone was already asleep so I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes.

Suddenly I heard an alarm sound; I jumped out of bed and was thankful I hadn't changed out of uniform yet. The siren sound stopped and I glanced at Luke; he was still asleep good he could get a good night's rest. I looked at my pager; I had a message from Timane. _We're getting attacked _it read. "Of course," I muttered before getting into the elevator.

**K hopes you liked it and I am begging you all to review, I really want your feedback badly so hit that review button and use those magical keys.**

**Sneak Peak: Next chapter there is gonna be another fight and something could happen to the HQ. **


	11. Attack

**Ok guys chapter eleven, I know what you thinking she has a fight like every ten minutes, Lol. Well the reasoning behind that is because the agency is a very busy place so it happens a lot especially when they r at war. So anyway enjoy and Review! Btw sorry for taking so long but I'm getting ready for high school and remember every review makes me smile.**

By the time I reached the top floor I had a really annoyed look on my face. Marty nodded as if he'd expected as much. I walked out of the elevator with folded arms and looked at Marty with my eyebrows raised. "Sorry," he said "but you know when we get attacked we kinda need the best agents on hand." "Yeah I know," I replied "you realise I just laid down." "Sorry," he repeated. I looked around; Captain wasn't here which was unusual. "Where's Captain," I asked. "Out there fighting," he replied. If captain was fighting this must have been serious he hadn't fought since he was the best agent in the world, which was years ago. "Wow," I said. "Yep," Marty replied bitterly.

I stepped out of the door and into a flurry of activity. All the people on the board were there plus a couple of other agents, all of which were fighting. I jumped into it immediately and grabbed a rogue vampire who wasn't fighting anyone. We grappled and scratched and he even cried out in pain at one point which made me smile with satisfaction. Just before I set him on fire he said "Sebastian is coming for you with lots of fire power!" And then the flames overcame him and he collapsed to the ground. I didn't have any time to ponder what he could have meant by that because I had other enemies to deal with. I went and fought beside William who was handling a group of five all by himself. I was sure he could do it on his own but I thought I'd make it easier for him. When I was done there, I moved on to help Kimba. While fighting one of Kimba's opponents I heard a siren sound coming from inside and then Marty's voice said "The enemy has breached the base would everyone please evacuate and head to the lockdown area and to make this clear, we weren't asking you, we were telling you." Well damn them; they'd gotten past us and into the base. I let myself worry about my family for a second but then pushed the worry away I couldn't get distracted now if I let more vampires get into the base they would be in more danger then they were now.

We were soon finished up outside and headed inside. It was like a ghost town there wasn't an agent in sight except for Marty. "Where are they?" William asked; cutting to the chase immediately. "Well I'm not quite sure but there are suspicions about levels nine, twenty, thirty-seven, four and sixteen," He replied "There are agents on duty on each level only fighting if they have to. All of you are part of a hunting party; you'll be going around the base specifically seeking out the enemy." "How many are there," I asked seriously. "We think about twenty-five," he replied. "Ok," all of us said in sync. We all stepped into the elevator except for captain who stayed upstairs with Marty. Before the doors closed Marty said one more thing "Oh and Steph, don't worry about your family they are all in the lockdown area like everyone else and it is being heavily guarded by agents." I gave him a nod of appreciation "Thanks." "You're welcome." Knowing my family was safe put me at ease.

We started on level four and decided to take to the halls by ourselves and if we spotted the enemy we were to call everyone else on our pagers. I was scanning the east wing and it was quiet, too quiet. It had sort of an eerie feel to it, so I patrolled it as quietly as possible so any enemies wouldn't suspect my approach. Whenever I passed a door I pressed my ear up to it and listened. I hadn't seen any activity when I decided to head back to the elevator. When I was a couple of hallways away from the elevator I noticed a couple of vampires sneaking around and I knew for a fact they weren't agents. I paged the others a message telling them I'd spotted the enemy and my coordinates before yelling out "Hey." They turned around with wild, angry eyes and lunged for me, I dodged before they had been within 1 metre of me. I threw a couple of punches at the first guy and he fell to the ground but was beginning to recover. As I was about to throw a third punch, the other guy got me in a headlock. I jerked my leg backward and when I hit the golden spot he released his hold, I hit the guy once again and then turned around to the guy who'd put me in a headlock and tripped him over. He fell and that's when the others showed up. William took care of the guy lying on the ground while Mariah and I finished off the guy I was fighting when they had shown up. "Thought you would have been up to handling two vampires," Stan said smugly. "I could have but the agreement was we call everyone if the enemy was spotted," I replied. "Why don't you ever shut up," he said with an exhausted expression. "Why don't you ever know how to counteract my comebacks," I asked. He grunted and stalked off towards the elevator. Timane and I hi-fived with smirks on both of our faces. Then the rest of us followed after Stan at a steady pace.

We eventually cleared all the levels that were thought to have had vampires on them of any threats and were now checking all the other levels for them. It was nearing on one-o'clock am and we were finally on level forty-two (the last level.) And by that point we were all absolutely stuffed. However we didn't let the weariness take control, we forced it into the back of our minds and did the best we could and when we did the best we could it meant that it was the most bad-ass job that anyone could do.

I made my way through the halls without making a single sound. I caught one of the enemies when I was just two minutes into looking for them. We'd grappled and we'd scratched; he had even hissed at one point. But in the end the better man won. In this case, the better man was a female and that female just so happened to be the best female vampire agent in the world. So he didn't really stand a chance. I had finished checking out my assigned section almost as quickly as I'd started and I was heading towards the lockdown area. We'd all agreed to meet there because that way when we were finished scoping out the scene because we could get everyone who was in the lockdown area out as soon as we'd cleared the area of any threats.

I walked round the corner and my eyes went wide with shock. Agents were fighting enemies all around the place. There must have been fifty odd enemies around. The group that had kidnapped me a few weeks ago was considered large when we talked about it. But this, this was phenomenal. I took a moment to take it all in but then put on a brave face and jumped into the hype. It was a haze three main words were in my mind, they were; dodge, fight, kill. However I was careful not to fall in to a routine. If I did that, I could make the wrong move at the wrong time and well you know the rest.

In ten minutes more of them showed up and I realised we needed someone to secure the main entrance. But I wouldn't be able to go and do it; I was needed where I was. I needed to find someone who I could trust but could defend themselves, so obviously an agent. But who? Maybe one of the new agents I had been training, however I couldn't send one of them on their own in case there was a huge pack of them up there. I thought about whom I could send and then it hit me.

When I was finished dealing with my opponent, I went over to Mirabel and Lucy. I was their training instructor over the past few weeks and they had some pretty good skills, especially for new agents. I told them to go upstairs and help Marty and Captain secure the place. They nodded and ran off to follow my instructions. For one brief moment I looked after them and smiled, they were going to become great agents. A lot of new recruits couldn't grasp how dangerous evil vampires could be but those girls could and that's how I knew they would be just fine when they were assigned to missions and other things like that.

I checked my pager no new messages but the watch part of it said it was three am. _Oh lovely we were all going to be peachy keen in the morning _I thought sarcastically, I was already getting grumpy. I slipped back into the fight. Even though it was kinda weird I liked fighting, it gave you a rush of adrenaline and it always gave me a thrill. Their numbers were going down fast and I knew we would win this fight. Then I thought of something what had happened to my family. My eyes darted around looking for them, but that was a big mistake. A quite deranged enemy came up threw me to the ground and bit me. He was sucking the venom out of me and boy did it hurt, I cried out in pain. The amount of venom in my body was dropping quickly and I had to do something about it. So using all the mental and physical strength I had, I pushed away the fiery pain and threw my opponent against a wall. I channelled my magic as quickly as I could and a fire ball flew from my hand. He screamed as his body went from flames to ash. I'd incinerated him almost as quickly as I'd thrown him off me.

Knowing this fight would be over a lot quicker if I kept using my magic, I looked around for any agents that were losing their fights. There was a lot. I helped them by setting their opponents on fire, and then they finished them off. I lit more of them up in flames and fought others and then finally there were no more. I sighed with relief when I noticed that not one enemy vampire remained. Tired, Timane and me hi-fived. I also noticed that all the young agents or students or people visiting the agency (like my family,) were no longer in here.

A confused look came over my face and as if reading my mind captain appeared from behind me and said "They were all sent to their rooms after the levels were given the all clear." "Oh, good," I replied. "Yes," he mused. "Now," he said, getting back to business as usual. "You are all to go to bed and you are not on duty 'till tomorrow morning." We all smiled with gratefulness and needing to say no more headed toward the elevator.

When I reached my bed, I collapsed onto it and fell into a deep sleep almost instantaneously.

**Well there you go guys there's chapter eleven and again sorry it took so long but again I'm preparing for high school plus this Tuesday I'm flying to N. S. W but I promise I will give you a chapter on Tuesday. Anyway please, please review they always make me smile but if you don't review I'll stop smiling and if I stop smiling I'll stop writing.**

**Sneak Peak: The next chapter is about the aftermath of the attack ;) **


	12. Lets play spies!

**Chapter 12. Well I didn't think I'd get this far but I'm still loving writing it and I hope you guys are still loving reading it. If you guys review lots, I promise I will get a few chapters up while I'm away because the place where I'm going is really quiet and peaceful. So I always get ideas when I'm down there who knows maybe I'll get a few ideas for other stories. Anyway remember to review ;).**

I felt well rested when I woke up, like always, I checked the time. The clock said five am, but I only went to bed at four. Then I looked at the date, Oh my God, I'd been asleep for a whole day. Well I suppose I needed it, but still...

I got up and got dressed. Luke was still asleep which was too bad because I wanted to talk to him and ask him if anything happened to him or our family yesterday but I didn't want to wake him. So I quietly slipped out of the room into and through the living room then out into the hallway and finally into the elevator with Stan.

Before he could say a word I held up a cautioning finger and said "Do not say a word, I'm not in the mood for your crap." The truth was I could probably handle his crap but after sleeping for a whole day, I was anxious to get to work. He was thinking, I could tell and without even asking I knew that he was trying to think of a snide remark to make. He failed. So we rode up in the elevator in silence which made me happy as the whole time I could tell he was dying to say something mean but couldn't think of anything. It was nice to know I intimidated him.

We stepped out of the elevator and Captain was waiting expectantly and had obviously rested a lot since the attack like I had. "What's my assignment for the day?" I asked. "Well you and all the agents on the board will be cleaning up downstairs," He replied. "You haven't cleaned that up yet?" "No I'm afraid not," He said "Some of the younger agents were pretty upset when they saw that there wasn't only enemy bodies there, so we weren't going to risk causing any mental or emotional damage. We have already have problems with that." I nodded "But what about all the activity up here?" I asked anxiously. "Well it's been very quiet around here since their numbers went down during the attack," he replied "However we'll call you if something big happens." "Ok gotcha, I'll head down," I said. "K."

I rode down the elevator with Stan again and again we travelled in silence. We reached the bottom within a couple of minutes and walked over to the lockdown area, where all the clean-up was required. When I saw the mess and the bodies my eyes watered but I let no tears escape. I walked into the lockdown area and piled the bodies of deceased agents onto a stretcher, I could hardly bear it. They were mortifying and disgusting; within all of my sorrow I also felt a spark of anger. The enemy had done this, I wanted them to pay and I wanted them to pay now. But I pushed those feelings down, I couldn't let anger overcome me and they would pay in good time. I vowed to myself that they would lose this war and I would make sure of it.

I carried the stretcher down the hall to the morgue and laid all the bodies carefully down. When I was finished I went back to collect more bodies. One of the agents I carried on the second stretcher was an old classmate of mine from when I'd studied to become an agent. Her name was Arabia and I found it surprising (and of course upsetting,) that she would be dead. Back when we were in schooling she was very good, in fact she was almost top of the class, right behind me. I sighed _these days you never know what's gonna happen or whose gonna go next _I thought. After I laid them down in the morgue there were no more agent bodies left only enemy bodies. We all got together and decided that William and I would be the ones to get rid of the bodies as we could incinerate them with our magic. The others left to go upstairs and help out, William and I locked the door behind us and channelled the magic. Fire balls flew from our hands; the bodies went up in flames and soon turned to ash. I swept up the charred remains while William put them in the bin. "Pretty Sad isn't it," he asked. Not needing to ask what he was talking about I said "Yeah, but at least they lost more fighters than we did agents." "I suppose but I feel like we owe those guys, like I reckon they'll be mad if we lose the war," he replied. "I feel exactly the same but it'll all come in good time." "I know, sometimes I wonder what it would be like being a normal vampire." "We all do, but if you remember, I was a normal vampire before I was an agent. And you're not missing out on much. Being an agent is much more fun." He laughed at that "of course you would say that." I smiled and finished sweeping. He put it in the bin and hung up his dust pan as I hung up my broom

Upstairs proved to be relatively quiet Captain was sitting in a desk chair drinking coffee. "Hey," I said "I'm assuming the others told you that we stayed down there and disposed of the bodies." "Yes," he mused "I just didn't think you'd be that fast; you guys are getting better." I blushed and said thanks as William smiled and thanked him for noticing. That made us all laugh. It was only ten am "so what do we do now," I asked. "Well I was hoping you two could go out and see if you could find their base or any other information that might be useful," he replied. "So you want us to scope everything out," William asked. Captain nodded. "Cool," I said smiling. "Doesn't give a damn," I heard him mutter. "Shut up," I yelled walking out the door and behind me I heard him laugh.

We went into the deep parts of the agency's property, parts surrounded by trees. By lunchtime we hadn't found anything apart from the occasional enemy vampire sauntering around. It was tiring just walking but I knew we could find anything at any minute. Besides this was much more exciting than my brief trip to Jackson Colorado, at least this had a certain extent of excitement.

It was nearing on one-o'clock, god it had been a long day. I was really bored by then and had slipped out of my crouch and into a simple walk. So had William but we kept searching, determined to find their HQ. We knew they would have one, because every army had to work out of somewhere.

We had just crossed over into quadrant 4R when we stopped in our tracks, there was a beeping noise coming from the tree beside us. I nodded at William and he nodded back. Needing to say no more, we inspected the tree from top to bottom. I was patting around the roots when I noticed that one of the roots was extremely soft. Sure enough, when I lifted it up there was a small control panel underneath it. I called William, he came and analysed it. I thought it was an entrance to their lair at first but then I started thinking that it could be something else, but I wasn't sure what. When William came to his conclusion he seemed to think it was a checkpoint for spies. "It's like a place for the people spying on us to check in and give Sebastian information reports," he said. "Well in that case we'd better get moving in case some spies show up," I replied. So we wrote down the coordinates and headed back.

On the way back I thought about what that enemy vampire had said to me before he died in the attack. _He's coming for you with lots of fire power_. What could that mean? Instead of telling William about it, I kept it to myself. For some reason I wanted to figure it out on my own. I knew without a doubt that 'he' was Sebastian Perez but what did 'fire power' mean? There had to be some secret meaning behind it and I was about to find out what it was.

**Well there's chapter twelve for you guys. Now I know I said Tuesday, but I had a funeral to go to. Plus my laptop died on me so I had to charge it. And as for Wednesday I was in town all day so I couldn't do it then and at night my mother was nagging me to go to bed so I finished it this morning. Any ways as always tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed it. What do you think the answer is, I already know what it is but I want to hear what you guys think.** **So tell me in a review.**

**Now I want six reviews before I update again, I'm up to three at the moment so I want three more. Oh and I'd also prefer that they come from a few different people, of course I want to hear all of your feedback but three reviews will suffice for now unless more than three people wanna review in which case be my guest. Lol anyway again I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

**-Georgia**


	13. I really hate that guy

**I can't believe it, chapter thirteen! This is the longest story I've ever written, like the longest before this was ten pages. Each chapter in my story is about three or four! And I've written thirteen chapters now, so I'm pretty excited about it. Anyway enjoy and review!**

We were on the home stretch when we saw Timane fast approaching; she must have been guarding that quadrant at the time. When you looked closely, you could see she had burn marks. Where the hell did she get those! If I found out who did that to her, I was gonna make them suffer. William immediately slipped into agent mode. He pulled out his first aid supplies and set them out on the ground before Timane even got to us. I also noticed she had a limp, for crying out loud!

"Guy's!" she said sounding a bit restless. As William prepared his first aid I asked Timane a question "Timane! What happened?" "I ran into Sebastian Perez," she replied still catching her breath. "And he set you on fire?" I asked, wondering why he would go to the trouble of lighting a match or using a lighter in the middle of a fight. "That's the scary part," she said flinching when I brushed up against her legs. "Well can you tell us about it, while I give you first aid?" William piped in.

Timane sat down and William started treating her wounds, while I surveyed the area. "So what's the story," I said still looking around. "Well," she began "I was out on the quad with Stan when Sebastian showed up. We began fighting and he looked like he was concentrating a lot harder than he should have been. Then... a-a fire ball flew from his hand. M-m-more and more came and h-he eventually got paged and left us lying on the ground." Her voice broke at the end and she began sobbing; she'd been going through a lot lately like the rest of us, the last thing she needed was this. I thought about all the things I was going to do to Sebastian Perez as I hugged her.

When she regained herself she asked a question "What does this mean?" William started to answer but he was probably gonna give some long speech about preparations that needed to be made but I decided to make it a lot quicker. "It means, this war is about to get a heck of a lot harder, a-gain." She laughed "Feels like the odds are stacked up against us doesn't it," she said. I looked at her in mock horror "Why the hell would you say that?" They both laughed. When they were finished Timane sighed "God dammed Sebastian Perez," she muttered. "Tell me about it," William said putting his first aid supplies away "Come on we better get back to give our information to Captain and get you into a burn shower," he continued pointing at Timane.

We all headed back together when a new thought occurred to me "What happened to Stan?" "You care," she asked smugly. "You're turning into Stan yourself," I said back. That made her laugh, "He went back to take a burn shower; we got Tracey and one of the new students; Lucy to cover for us." "Oh, I trained Lucy," I said. "Cool," she replied as we finally reached the agency. We walked inside and Captain was waiting for us; his eye brows furrowed. "I was waiting for you to arrive," he said blandly. Timane walked straight through and into the girls' burn shower area.

"Now what have you found... actually don't tell me here follow me," Captain said. We followed him through to a small conference room, I'd been there before. The agency only used it for when Captain, Marty, William and I met for a small board meeting. "So did you find anything?" "Well," William began "there's a tree in quadrant 4R. If you lift up one of the roots there's a control panel underneath it." "Interesting," Captain mused. "The control panel is a place where Sebastian's spies check in and give him information reports," I continued. "Well that's the theory," William added. "That's your theory," I commented smiling. "Oh and what's yours?" he counteracted. "Well I think it's like a homing beacon type thing, I reckon the entrance to their lair is somewhere nearby," I said. "You know that thought occurred to me as well, but I didn't think much of it," William responded turning serious again. "Well it could be both," I suggested. "Mmmm," Captain murmured "Well all of those are good explanations but which one do you think is the right one?" For that we had no answer.

We left the conference room with so many questions buzzing around in our heads. However we had no answers but at least we finally had a clue in Sebastian's big scheme and the clue was that tree. At 9:30 that evening Marty, Captain, William and I would meet on the top level by the door. And after all the people doing night shifts headed out on the quad, we would head out to the tree but for now we were off on free time. So, I went down to my room where all my family would be, because they lived in the same room as me; we had a living room and everything.

They were all in there, doing various things and I wondered how they kept themselves from being bored. "Hi guys," I said smiling. They all smiled back and said hi. I kissed Luke and we kissed for a while to until my father cleared his throat. We chuckled and reluctantly pulled apart.

"So what happened last night," I asked. "Oh my gosh Stephanie! It was so scary at first we didn't know what happened and then we saw other vampires enter the room but they weren't wearing uniforms like you guys do," Alexandra said. "Then," Tim continued "A really tall vampire came up to us and said _my name is Sebastian Perez and you are going to die." _"Oh, it was so freaky Stephanie," Juliette said. "But luckily Timane showed up with that other friend of yours Kimba," Vikki commented. "Yeah that was lucky," Kyle said looking at me. "That's when we got evacuated," My mother said as my father nodded.

They didn't let me get a word in but when I heard Sebastian's name the first thought that came to my head was _shit! _"Did you say Sebastian Perez," I barely managed to get out. They nodded, but the look on Luke's face told me he was the only one here who understood. "Okay," I said slowly sitting down and putting my head in my hands. Luke put his arm around me as Timane walked in. "Hey Steph I had to tell you something about last night, Sebastian Perez showed up and oh," she said looking at me "I see they've already told you." I nodded "Hey Timane you aren't going to believe what I'm about to say, because this is one of the rare occasions, that I'm calling a board meeting.

At first her eyes went wide with shock, but then they died down. She understood how much I cared about my family and she knew perfectly well what the discussion would be about.

**Well there's chapter 13 and the only reason I'm updating before I got the reviews I wanted is because I want people to keep reading my story. Even though the people who are already reading it can't be bothered to tell me what they think. But seriously guys is one review from one person each chapter too much to ask? **

**Even though you guys don't wanna give me any feedback hope you enjoyed that chapter anyway.**


	14. The Dunes

**Well heres chapter fourteen, hey guys I'm sorry for getting snippy with you. I was in a...mood, lol plus I just really want your feedback so please give it to me (she asked hopefully) **

**I made up this story line and these characters; any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental. **

Everyone was in the board room within ten minutes and they were looking at me expectantly. I was about to begin when Marty cleared his throat "We know why you called this board meeting; the only thing we don't know is what you want to discuss." "Well that barely made sense," I said and they all laughed, "Ok, so basically we need to assign more security and I also noticed that people haven't been assigned more sessions on the dunes." "Yeah," Captain said "I haven't gotten around to that yet." Timane then piped in "Well you need to Captain! I don't want to sound rude but we are at war with Sebastian Perez which has never happened before so we need to take more precautions than we've needed to in past references." Captain nodded curtly before I continued on "Ok then next on the agenda, how many agents were lost?" I didn't want to ask that question because I was afraid of what the answer would be but I had to know. "Twenty-seven," He said with a faraway look in his eye. We all looked at each other and the sorrow within us all was obvious. "Okay then, well how many enemies were lost," I asked. Marty smiled "Seventy-two." I smirked _take that Sebastian! _"Alright then well meeting dismissed unless anyone else has other issues to bring up," I concluded. They shook their heads and then got up and left the board room. I reminded Captain to assign people more sessions on the dunes as I walked out.

I didn't want to keep nagging him about it but it was just too big to ignore. Some of the agents that we had fighting out on the quad hadn't encountered any enemy vampires before this, they couldn't fight Sebastian Perez! The dunes wouldn't be able to teach them how to deal with him but the Dunes would train them well enough so they would be able to get themselves away from him alive.

After the board meeting I didn't go back down to my room. I was still angry and even though we had to bottle up our feelings most of the time, we still had some outlets, and one example was the dunes. Down there you could just get on them and fight your enemies but it also put your other problems in the back of your mind because you also had to solve logical problems.

I was up to level 7:8, the way it worked was you started on level 0:1 and worked your way up to level 8:9. The only reason I was so far along was because when everyone else was having free time, I was up there practicing. I entered my details and the level I was up to and I was then sucked into an alternate reality. As I looked around I noticed I appeared to be in an outback Australia sort of place. I'd been to Australia and most of Australasia it was nice except for when you're at a vampiric war prison camp. But I'd stayed after I got out of the camp for various missions.

Anyway I started walking and was immediately tackled by a night soldier. Night Soldiers were another race of evil vampires that were after us, yeah, it was a long list. They were vulnerable to fire, so in order to get things over with quicker I tried to reach my magic. And failed, which was unusual. Damn! The dunes had put me in a scenario where I didn't have my magic. The levels were different every time. So if I decided to go back and do level 4:0 again, it would be different than the first I completed it. There was another way of dealing with them that I liked.

So I fought off his attacks and threw him to the ground quickly. I shoved my hand into his chest and crushed his crystal heart into pieces. He screamed and his eyes went blank. It may have sounded gory but it got the job done. I pulled my hand out of his chest and wiped it on my jeans before continuing into the brush. More of them showed up and I thought they must have had a hole around here where they were living in. They lived in holes because they didn't particularly like sunlight.

I fought them off and continued on. I scoured the ground for holes or anything suspicious but came up with nothing. Eventually I decided to continue on into the brush, I thought that if I continued on I might be able to find something. As I ran through the forest I noticed that I seemed to be passing the same trees over and over. I stopped dead in my tracks something weird was going on, I was running in a straight line but I kept passing the same things. When I concentrated I felt a faint tingle in the pit of my stomach. One I was quite familiar with and that I felt almost all day every day. Sensing that my magic was back I used a radar detection type thing to figure out if any magic was being used in the area. None was being actively used but I detected that a charm had been placed on the piece of brush I was in. The charm was made so that I couldn't leave the scrub.

Knowing that I would fail this level if I didn't figure out how to get out of there, I focused my magical energy. But unusually I failed to break the charm. There must have been a lock on the charm, which made my life a lot harder. It meant I had to find out where the charm had been placed and break it in person and god knew where that was. However I did have one lead and that was the magical tingle within me it usually got stronger whenever I got closer to a charm. I began to head north and the tingle expanded, taking that as a good sign, I continued in that direction.

Eventually the tingle was strong enough to tell me I was standing right on top of it. Even though charms were magical every one could sense where they were because of the feeling they gave off. To me it felt like a circular charm, so I roughly measured the circumference of it and located the middle. Then I quickly grabbed my knife out of my utility belt and stabbed it into the ground. There was a quick flash of light and the magical surge within me disappeared. Well that was one challenge over and done with; I stood up and ran off further into the brush to face another one.

**Oh my God guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't in so long, it's just my first week high school just finished. It was really good, I enjoyed it but uhhh yeah it was tiring. So when I got home I just wanted to relax but I'm putting the chapter up now for you and I promise the next one won't take as long. As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review! :)**


	15. Finally a little fresh air!

**Okay chapter fifteen, sorry about the wait, I'm here with another update for you :) hope you like it lots and come on guy's one review? Please? I have fifteen chapters now and only three reviews. So one more please. I'm not gonna be mean and say that I'm not gonna update before I get it one but I'm just asking nicely. So please... any way enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: same as always, not gonna change people if you want one just read the previous chapter. **

I had top marks on my test by the end of it and had a smile on my face by the time I was pulled back into the real world. I stepped out of the transferrer which was the thing that transferred you from the dunes into the real world and fell over but was caught by the waiting arms of Timane. "Thanks," I said. She laughed "you're welcome." She helped me stand up as her face turned serious. "What's wrong is Sebastian causing trouble?" I asked quickly. She shook her head and smiled "Why does something always have to be wrong?" "It just seems that way lately," I replied. "Yeah."

"Anyway," she said "I need you to teach me something." "Umm sure... but why was this so pressing." "Because I want to start soon." "Well what is it you want to learn." She took a breath "I want you to teach me how to wield the elements, now don't answer right away tell me tomorrow night when we go on night watch." "Ok but uh, you usually want answers straight away," I said. "Yes well this is something big you probably need time to think about it." Did I ever! "Ok," I said "Well I'll let you know tomorrow night." She nodded curtly before we went our separate ways. My eyes went wide as I stepped into one of the elevators. _What the hell _I thought or it was more why the hell. Why now? Why not when William and I learnt to do it? But I also thought about Timane and how she would learn it. They say humans only use 10% of their brains, on average vampires use 20% which is where we get our strength and speed from, but to be able to wield the elements you had to force your brain to use around 50%. And to force your brain to do that involves a lot of screaming, tears, sweat and a whole heap of headaches. William and I learnt from each other and after about 4 long years, we'd finally mastered the magic.

Timane would have to go through all that and in the elevator I wondered if she was really dedicated. She would have to be if she wanted to learn.

But I had a whole day to think about it I didn't have to answer her within an hour. So, I decided to go and get Luke I wanted to spend time with him, since often during a war you didn't get free time. He was in our living room watching TV with my mother and father. I smiled at him from the door; just waiting for him to look (I did that to people a lot.) Sensing that someone was watching him, he glanced in my direction and then when he saw it was me he turned in my direction with a smile on his face. A smile that was so sweet that it made me want to grow wings and fly away. We linked hands and said a quick goodbye to my parents before taking the elevator up to the main floor. I strapped my pager on in haste before Luke and I headed out onto the quad. Yeah, it might have been a risk to take him out there. But he and my family hadn't felt fresh air in a long time so I thought that night we could go on a romantic walk and then on my next day off I would take each of my family members out one by one. It would be too dangerous to take them all at once; I wouldn't be able to ensure the safety of all of them at once. Stupid Sebastian Perez: couldn't even take my own family for a walk! Wow Id been slamming Sebastian a lot lately not that anyone cared we all hated him deeply. Even Luke did after what he'd done to me.

As we walked we didn't really talk much; we were just happy to be in each other's company. God, How I loved him and by some amazing miracle he loved me back. Maybe if heaven existed (which I believed it didn't,) God had somehow lead Luke to me. I remembered that magical night we met. I knew he was the one within the first hour; I'd stayed up the whole night thinking about him.

I'd been walking through the streets of Charlotte; North Carolina on a mission, when he'd suddenly came sprinting around the corner with vampire speed. He had just become a vampire and I was thankful that it was dark and no mortals were out and about. Otherwise he would have attracted some attention. I stepped out directly into his path and as I studied his face directly I noticed how hot he was, I also detected a hint of giddiness in his expression. Definitely a new vampire. Being a new vampire and thinking no one could stop him; he threw his vampire weight at me and tried to get me to fall over. I didn't even blink; at the time I would have said it was pathetic. But then again I was already 109 years old (not counting my years as a human,) and had been an agent for 50 years. So I guess I was just a tiny bit more experienced than he was. A confused look came over his face until he realised I was a vampire to. "Oh hi I'm Luke, who are you?" "Stephanie." "Ok cool I'm so excited this life is so cool, but my throat is killing me!" "Yeah, that tends to happen," I said giggling slightly. "What do you mean?" he asked. I sighed "You're a vampire," I said as he nodded, "what do vampires drink?" "Oh," he gasped. I laughed out loud and he asked "So, what does this mean?" "What do you think?"

I took him under my wing and he eventually learnt how to behave and blend in. The night I told him about the agency was the same night he proposed for the first time. We had been married multiple times for appearances for humans however the first time was by far the best and by far to most magical.

I laughed thinking about it all. From beside me Luke piped in "What are you laughing about" "Just thinking about the night we met." He grimaced "Ugh, don't bring that up." "Why didn't you like meeting me," I said in mock horror. "Of course I did, it changed my life but I kept embarrassing myself." I laughed. We'd just reached the door of HQ when he took me in both hands and pressed his warm soft lips to mine. I kissed him back and smiled. When we walked inside I found it impossible to wipe the grin off my face as I stared at the man I loved so much.

**Ok well there you go that's the chapter as always (don't know how many times I have to say it,) hope you enjoyed it. So now you know how Luke and Stephanie met. BTW the two of them live with her family when they are at the agency as well as when they don't live at the agency**. **K? Just thought I'd clear that up. Love you guys for reading and review! :) **


	16. Can he go a day not being annoying?

**This chapter is dedicated to DangerouseLove, my latest reviewer! Enjoy everyone guess who shows up again! You probably already know because I've probably given it away now but anyway you'll have to wait and see :) **

When we got back it was 9:45 pm so I quickly dropped Luke off at our room and said a quick 'hello' to my family before heading back upstairs and waiting by the door for William, Marty and Captain. They showed up a few minutes later with the artillery. William had a handgun 3.40 (one of my inventions,) because he preferred to carry smaller guns. Marty had another one of my inventions which was called a babuza. It was a laser gun that I had made using a dangerous chemical that had originated from Uganda. I don't know why I called it a babuza, it just sounded cool. Captain had another laser gun (also invented by me,) it was pretty small and the chemical inside was called sacrium. Sacrium was a chemical that I had found in the Amazon. We called all of those sorts of things chemicals, because we couldn't really classify them as anything else. Of course we didn't reveal them to the humans. And finally me, I had my latest invention the Forachia 0.0. It held an extremely dangerous chemical I had also invented; White formula 666. The most dangerous chemical I had ever invented, making it had involved many, many explosions. Long story short I made my weapons very lethal, so much so that they could kill most types of vampires; including night soldiers.

We set out onto the quad quietly and stealthily. Because it was dark we were extra careful, not that the dark made any difference to our eyes it's just the dark somehow seemed scarier. Our weapons were all super-charged and ready to fire at any moment, which gave us an extra sense of security. Having William there as well as me also made it feel safer because of our magical abilities.

Soon enough we reached the tree and I lifted up the fake root. Marty and Captain's expressions turned inquisitive. I watched them with an amused glint in my eyes as they studied every aspect, I didn't have a problem with them being observational. In fact I loved them being observational but still watching them eye the tree with magnifying glasses from top to bottom, was pretty funny. It made me want to laugh out loud but of course I knew better. After a few minutes of them looking like Sherlock Holmes Marty finally decided to act. He slowly pressed a red button. Suddenly a keypad appeared at about the same height as our elbows. The keypad was obviously connected to a door. "Well I was wrong," William whispered. "And you were partly right," Captain said pointing at me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well you said that you thought the door was nearby and it obviously is." I chuckled under my breath.

"Well we have more information," Marty said. "And I know exactly what the password is," I said walking closer to the keypad. "Wait, how do you know-" William began as I silenced him with my index finger. I entered the code. _One...Three...Zero...Seven. _A small arch appeared in a tree behind us and inside it were buttons with floor numbers. I smiled at the others. "How did you know?" William repeated. "The date of the first time he successfully kidnapped me," I said rolling my eyes. They nodded in unison as the door closed. "Let's get out of here," Marty muttered. We all knew that door was going to pick someone up. "Hold on one second," I said eyeing a black shiny camera up in the tree. I quickly grabbed a rock and threw it toward the camera.

As soon as the screen smashed we took off speedily and stealthily as always. We reached HQ in two minutes time, a new record. "We'll that was interesting," Marty said. "Wasn't it just," I replied cheerfully. "Alright you two are dismissed for the night," Captain said. I said my goodnights to everyone before heading down to my room.

When I walked into the living room Alexandra seemed to be the only one up. "Lexi, you up by yourself?" I asked. She nodded. "And Tim didn't wait for you?" I said pretending to be mortified. She laughed "How was work?" "Meh.""Uh-huh." "So why are you up by yourself anyway?" "Just thinking..." "'bout what?" "Well," she began "I was just wondering, what you would think of me becoming an agent?" My eyes went wide "What! No! Absolutely not. Why would you even think about asking that?" "Well I don't know it looks really fun." I took both her hands "That's because I make it look fun and sometimes it is but most of the time this is...hell. We have to deal with guilt, anger, sadness, loss, vengeance and depression and not show any face of it unless we are on as retreat which is when we all get away and let it all out. It is also extremely dangerous, though I make it look easy, every day I go out there I could die. And the only reason I don't is because I have been in training for a long time. During that time I have been hurt so many times and lost too many people." She nodded "You really have to go through all that, but you put on such a brave face!" "Because I have to so I can be a good role model and leader. Imagine what kind of role model I'd be for younger agents if I was crying all the time." "I guess," she replied. "I have to hit the sack, I have to work tomorrow," I said. "I think I'll go to bed to." We said goodnight and after a quick hug went to our separate rooms. I leant back against the wall with a tired look on my face. First Timane with the element thing and now this. I fell asleep thinking about Timane's urge to learn to work element magic. Everyone thought fire was the only element worth learning. That wasn't true; they all had their uses but anyway. I eventually fell asleep none the less.

When I reached the top level I discovered only younger agents and Marty were there. "What's going on," I asked. "Sebastian Perez showed up, they're all out there fighting." Needing no more I got the coordinates and took off in his direction. Although we hated him and he scared us all, I was kinda looking forward to this. Timane was so far the only one who had seen Sebastian use his magic.

I heard their screams before I saw their faces. They were all a bit black and crisp by the time I reached them. As soon as I was in sights I had a fire ball thrown at me. I absorbed it using my magic but there was another one coming that I hadn't seen. I took a harsh burn to my right side but still made my way toward him and let me say, he was pretty powerful. I jumped into the frez. All my attacks were thrown off but I kept fighting. Occasionally one of us would get hit hard and we would scream and occasionally William or I got there in enough time to save them from another burn by throwing the fire back at Sebastian. But unfortunately he never got hit by any of our attacks however definitely would have delayed his evil schemes.

Suddenly William and I threw a fire ball at his head at the same time. And for the second time this week I saw Sebastian run away as his head was overcome with flames. William and I tried to incinerate him. But god he was fast! He ran too far away too fast.

We all sighed in exasperation as we began to head back to HQ to take a burn shower...

**Hope you enjoyed it and review as always talk to ya in the next chapter unless of course I get more reviews, which I will reply to if I can :) anyway.. bye!**

**-Georgia**


	17. A answer finally!

**Hey guys! I'm so, so sorry about the wait. No I haven't dropped off the face of the earth; I've just been overloaded with assignments and homework. Anyway hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother**

I had the rest of the day off so I went down to my living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the television. No one else was home and I wasn't really watching the TV anyway although the back of my mind picked up on small details. Apparently there was a heat wave in Texas. However I was mostly thinking about Timane. It was really getting to me; I hadn't stopped thinking about it for two days and still didn't know whether or not I should teach her. It could damage our friendship beyond repair and I so did not want that to happen.

I leant back on the couch and next thing I knew Luke was staring into my eyes, shaking me slightly as he asked me gently to wake up. My eyes fluttered open. "Aren't you due to go on a watch right about now?" he asked. I looked over toward the clock. "Shit!" I exclaimed. Glad I'd already gotten dressed I jumped up and grabbed a brush off the console. I started ripping it through my hair; I didn't have time for knots. Luke walked over and took the brush from me "don't wreck your hair, it's too beautiful to be ripped out." He started gently combing through my hair, effectively removing the knots. I loved him so much "You are so sweet." We both smiled as we shared a passionate kiss that could have set the room on fire. How I wished I didn't have to leave but Timane had almost died before and I'd been a wreck. Not that I didn't think she could handle herself but I couldn't go through that again. I sighed as I pulled away.

"Be careful," he said as he stroked my face. "Whatever," I said softly. He sighed. After a quick peck on the lips I finally brought myself to pull away from him. I leaned against the wall and smile until... Stan walked into the elevator. My face turned pained. "Hello Miss Sparksy," he said smugly. I quickly grabbed my left arm pretending it was in pain "Ouch! Send me to the burn unit!" "Shut up, White!" "You're the one who started the conversation," I said making his expression turn infuriated. It was nice me having the better comebacks.

We reached the top floor and he stormed off angrily, I could tell it was already dark outside. I walked outside towards my quadrant; still having no idea what to say to Timane. Then it suddenly hit me we were both so alike we thought almost exactly the same. I'd been afraid of failing as her teacher the whole time not her failing as a student. But now I knew I wouldn't fail, I would succeed because I knew how her mind worked and I knew how she needed to learn it. The point was I could and would become her teacher.

The sudden realisation lightened my mood considerably. I strode along with a smile on my face. This was one of those times that I wished Sebastian could see that he doesn't control my life with misery. Of course I didn't actually want to see him, I never did he was an annoyance.

"Well," Timane asked. I nodded with a huge smile on my face. "Oh, thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me," she said throwing her arms around me. "Why do you want to learn anyway?" "Well it feels like everything is coming down around us lately and even though using magic makes you tired, I just think things will get easier once I know how to use magic." I nodded understanding; we all wanted to be a strong as we could possibly be.

We got to patrolling our quad then. Nothing much eventful happened; we were on quad R7 which was definitely not the busiest quad. But Captain couldn't put us there all the time, for one Timane and I would get really tired and for two no one else would get a turn. Timane was guarding the inner quad and I was guarding the outskirts. We eventually got bored and started playing speed with a deck of cards I kept in my boot. Our enhanced senses would alert us to any approach. I won the first couple of hands and Timane won the third, we were about to start a fourth but we heard the approach of about seven strangers and agents definitely did not run like that. "Oh, finally!" I yelled. Timane laughed as we stood up and faced the direction they were coming from.

Their approach was easy to spot and their faces were familiar. They were the vampires that had taken me away a couple of weeks ago. "For crying out loud," I said when they stopped in front us. They all smirked. "Well hello again," The leader said. I rolled my eyes "You know all your visits have been pleasant but you're really starting to piss me off," I gave them a cold look. "It's in the job description," One of the followers said. "You know what I bet isn't in your job description... getting your ass's kicked. So I suggest you make like a tree and leave," Ah, it was old but it was a classic. "Not that we'll let you leave alive," Timane added with a smile. "I'm confused how could we leave without being alive?" His little ensemble burst into snickers. I just stared at him for a second before faking laughter. "What a great comeback," I said in between 'laughs'. Then I stopped mid laugh and put a serious look on. "No seriously, that sucked." Timane's lips tried to hide a smile but failed. "Do you ever shut up!" he asked coldly. "In time you will learn that the answer is no I don't ever shut up especially when I'm winning a verbal wall against a guy with a really bad sense of humour." I guess that was the breaking point for Timane because she burst into snickers. Unfortunately that was when they'd decided to attack.

One of them grabbed Timane and shoved his fangs into her neck before I could even move an inch. I moved as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough. He injected his poison into her; she blacked out and fell limply to the ground.

I was now in a fight with these guys alone, again. Great...

**So how was it, I wanna know what you think and the only way I can know that is if you review. Anyway remember to like my page on facebook. It's called the Vampiric Agent Association and the picture is of three women vampires in faded white dresses with blood leaking out of their mouths, pleasant isn't it :D! Hope you enjoyed, sorry again about the wait and Reveiw!**


	18. Emergency Nail Polish

**So still no likes on facebook. Please I really need likes. I'm really sorry about the wait the chapters r probably gonna take about this long to get up from now on cause I got soccer training and homework and debating, the list is endless. But anyway I'm gonna stop boring u with my personal life and get on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

I was surrounded my partner was knocked out and was rapidly getting infected by poisonous venom. Not a good situation. Though I had been in worse and gotten out of it. Hard to believe I know.

One of them lunged for me. I shot up into the air and came back down twice as hard on their heads. They were down but I only had a moment. I used both my hands to pull out two of their crystal hearts and crush them. The others started getting up and the ones underneath me threw me off. But I was up in a flash. My ears were pounding. They lashed out at me but I dodged them. They were fast but I was faster. I struck out at the one directly behind me hitting his face and effectively breaking his nose. Because he was a vampire it wouldn't hurt him...sadly. But his nose would be misshapen for the rest of his life which wouldn't be long. I thrust my hand into his chest and soon he fell to the ground. The others soon followed however the last one was quite difficult.

We were circling always keeping an eye on each other. I didn't even dare to blink. The first rule I ever taught in a combat class was never make the first move. Now there was no denying that I was a rule breaker, I broke the rules many times there wasn't one rule of the agency's rules I hadn't broken. But that was the one rule that remained unbroken. I had waited for hours before just waiting for an opponent to make the first move. So I had no problem with this. To me it was just walking in a circle. However he obviously had the same theory.

So I had to pull out the big guns. I looked down-knowing that I would hear if he tried to make a move- and pulled out the nail file I always kept on me. I didn't use it for my nails but to piss off my enemies. I began to file my nails while still circling. It appeared to be working as his expression grew stormy while a smirk appeared on my face. Still resisting although his expression told me he wanted to rip me apart limb by limb. So this was how it was gonna be, very well. Normally I would have waited until he grew tired of waiting and made the first move but because Timane was lying on the floor I decided it called for emergency measures. I pulled out my nail polish resisting the urge to laugh as his face grew darker. I began to paint my nails in a fluoro green colour but I guess that was breaking point for him because he made the first move.

I dodged him and the vile of nail polish dropped and spilled on the ground. Oh Well I could always get another emergency vile. That made me laugh out loud. He stopped fighting and stared at me as if I was unbelievable. "Are you laughing while we're-" It was all I needed; I grabbed his arm, twirled him around and smashed him into the floor. Then when I had him pinned I whispered coldly "Yes I was." My hand snaked out and he was dead.

I rushed over to Timane; their cold dead bodies forgotten and scooped her up in my arms. I paged Captain and told him to send replacements. Her body was shaking slightly and her venom flow was very weak, time to move.

We were pretty much outside the door of the agency when Captain paged me back. _Why? _So... he still hadn't sent replacements. Ugh! I walked in the door and yelled out "Why do you think?" He turned around from the control panel "oh!" I shook my head in exasperation. I thought I saw a hint of a smile on Timane's lips but it was a very small one. "I'm taking her down to the medical centre," I said. He nodded seriously but then something on the control panel beeped behind him and he had to turn around.

Captain must have sent a message down to the medical centre because when I got down there they were already waiting for me. I laid her on the stretcher and sat down in the waiting room. I could have performed the surgery or done whatever they were doing myself but I was so tired. So I checked my watch, my time on the quad was supposed to be over in about ten minutes. Timane would take longer than that, I thought, so hopefully I wouldn't have to go back out. I stretched out on the uncomfortable chairs and rested my head.

Timane was out 20 minutes later much to my relief. Any longer and I probably would have fallen asleep. We hugged and made a bit of small talk but she was tired too so we didn't talk for too long. Just before we went our separate ways we made an appointment. At 4pm tomorrow we would meet in the Element resistant room. A room originally built for William and me to practice our powers in. But now Timane could use it as well. We departed the medical centre together and rode up in the elevator until she reached her floor and got off. I then rode alone up to my room.

I walked in, evidently everyone was asleep. I was so tired I felt like I would collapse and moments later I did. Tiredness overpowered me and I collapsed on the couch.

Waking up the next morning wasn't hard; the couch wasn't all that comfortable. I went to the front door and grabbed the clipboard hanging on the hook on the outside; my schedule for the day.

_7.00am: Office work 7.30am: Gym Time 9.30am: Class- Fighting tactics, theory 10.30am: Morning Tea 11.00am: Watch-Quad 7H, Lunch 2.00pm: Control Panels 2.30pm: Board meeting 3.00pm: Dunes 4.00pm: Free Time (No Trouble please Steph) 5.00pm: Day finishes_

Great! I had to do office work in half an hour, oh well at least it was only half an hour of time. My eyes caught on the words; _"No Trouble please Steph" _"What's that supposed to mean?" I murmured smiling.

Mum and Dad came out of their room then, we exchanged pleasantries but then I had to get ready. I pulled on a pair of extra short camo shorts that looked like the seams had be ripped at the bottom and a white tank top with my gadget boots, my extra tall ones that carried extra gadgets. Who said uniforms couldn't be stylish.

I was about to leave when I heard the sheets ruffle behind me; I turned around and saw Luke sitting up and smiling at me. We shared a quick kiss and a few sweet words but I had to go. I regretted having to leave; I always did but as always duty called. So off I went to go sit in an office cubicle and do paperwork. Fun! 

**Alright there u guys r chapter 18 :) eeeeee! I'm pretty happy about making it this far and I hope you've enjoyed reading it so far. Thanks to all my amazing readers. Sorry again about the wait. The next one probably won't takes as long and don't forget to leave a review! **


	19. Heat wave in Texas

**Here we are guy's chapter 19. I love this story. Anyway I reckon that it will finish at 30 chapters possibly more. A lot is going to happen between now and then. Anyway yada yada yada enjoy review ect. :) :) :)**

**I own this plot and these characters I produced this work myself. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental. **

Office work was horrible. All you do is sit in front of a computer and fill in incident reports, daily logs and all that sort of crap. I was so relieved when seven-thirty came. I walked into the gym and jumped straight on the treadmill. After running 100,000 km's Ihoped off. I was a little bit sweaty but running that far was nothing for a vampire. Soon after I jumped on the bars and swung around for a little bit. You had to be good at that in case you needed to do flips while fighting an enemy of needed to jump around the Grand Canyon. After that it was time for me to head off to the class I was teaching**.**

When 9:30 rolled around the students started to come into the classroom. I didn't bother with that whole write your name on the board thing and just got on with it. Normally I hated teaching classes that didn't involve fighting but this was the exception. These young students needed to know how fighting worked.

"Okay who knows what the most dangerous things out there are? well the most dangerous race of vampires anyway," I asked. A few students put their hands up. One of them I knew so I called on her. "Sonya." "Them." "Well yes, we call them 'them' but does anyone know the technical term?" No one raised their hand. "No one," I said questioningly "Hmm well they are called Acraties, weird name I know and please don't ask me where it comes from, because I don't know." I asked the students why they were so dangerous and called on a girl name Valerie. "Because they feed off our venom." "Right and that is why they are out to kill us," I stated flatly. I explained to them how people became that race of vampire. They were changed by getting bitten and letting the poison spread. It had happened to one of my friends; Robert. I had to kill him.

"It doesn't matter if they are your best friend you will have to kill them if they turn. Without hesitation, any hesitation could kill you. We are dangerous as well but we are nothing, nothing in comparison to them. If you're confronted by a pack of say 3 you will probably die, once you become older and more experienced you will be able to take on about five by yourself. William can kill 15 by himself and I can take on about twelve, but that's just us we have been confronting them for a long time. But for now, for now if you are ambushed by even one of them you will scream for help. Do not run I don't care what any of the older students say and yes I do know that they tell you to run. But those students have never been out there, I have and you wanna know what happens if you turn your back and run? You're attacked from the behind. Which gives them the element of surprise and we all know how important that is. So no do not run scream for help and stall until someone can help you. If you're attacked before someone gets to you. Then put up the best god dammed fight you ever have and hope it's enough. And as I've told you all many, many times. Do not make the first move." The bell rang. My students filled out into the hall, wistful expressions on their faces as they took in my words. A couple of them even seemed scared but I had no regrets about making them scared. After all it was all true.

I went to the tea room. Vampires couldn't eat normal food but agents, yeah we ate food. I particularly liked butter on toast. In your first year of training to become an agent you were taught to eat human food. When you were out in human populated towns you had to keep up appearances.

I grabbed a couple of doughnuts for morning tea and a coke. Once I was finished eating Foraya came and sat down with me. "What's goin on?" she asked. I thought about it "Heat wave in Texas." She laughed "I kind of meant you related." I smiled, it was nice making people laugh especially in the middle of a war "I might have to go to Texas soon, but umm I'm just about to go on a watch." She laughed again "Cool I have to go work the control panels." "Oh they stuck you on that to? They've got me doing it at 2pm." I could tell she wanted to laugh again but her pager beeped, as a matter of fact mine did to. I sighed, she smiled and we stood up and left.

Eleven am. Time for my watch; quad 7H wasn't the busiest quad but it wasn't entirely nonexistent activity wise. I was looking forward to this watch in particular. It was going to be an educational experience for one of my students; Sonya. She hadn't killed very much before; her first kills had only been the other night when we were attacked. Although she hadn't had much experience with killing and she hadn't even seen one of 'them' I still decided she was ready for this. She was top of her combat class and I believed in her, which was good enough. When I reached the top floor she was waiting eagerly by the door. I smiled, sure she had killed before but she hadn't killed as much as me. She hadn't killed her own classmates after they turned to the dark side by choice. Something like that doesn't have a small effect on the soul. It has a huge effect. Seeing her there smiling and eagerly awaiting any chance to prove how good an agent she could be reminded me of the old days before any of this had happened to me; a happier time.

I walked over not wanting to keep her waiting. Her expression a light as I approached slowly. She didn't have a weapon, but I was convinced she didn't need one. Besides I had four guns concealed on me, if she needed one, she could borrow one of mine. "Hey," she said the excitement in her voice was so clear. So I matched her excitement "Let's get this show on the road!" I don't know how but her smile grew even wider.

Out on the quad she didn't say a word though. The adrenaline of her first watch kept her on good behaviour. You see technically we weren't supposed to talk on watches. We were to be completely focused at all times. But as we grew older, wiser and more experienced we could hear someone whisper something from miles away, hearing someone's footsteps was easy. So we usually talked and like I had the other night with Timane we also played games. But I didn't want to set a bad example so I was on good behaviour as well, save for the smile that spread across my lips.

After a little while her stance slackened but I didn't tell her off, mine was a relaxed stance as well. "This is a lot of waiting," she noted. I laughed "Yes but you can't expect a fight every minute. A big part of this job is waiting." She sighed "I know but it's so boring." "I'll tell you a secret when you learn to hear an approach it becomes a whole lot less boring because you don't have to be on guard all the time. Which means you can play games like speed." She stared at me in disbelief "Is that what you do." I nodded, she laughed.

Then I heard a sound I knew all too well. The waiting game was over."Listen very closely do not make a sound," I said, trying to let her hear what an approach sounded like. "I hear really fast footsteps and they are coming this way," she said confused like she was still trying to figure out what she was listening for. "Otherwise known as," I said questioningly. Her face lit up "An approach."

I smiled.

**Well that's the chapter. I have a surprise for you in the next chapter and I'm not giving away any clues, I know, devious :) Hope you enjoyed and leave me reviews, they are like air to me. I need air to breathe just like I need reviews to write. Anyway again I hope you enjoyed and remember to like the page on facebook! Well that's all for now, thanks for reading!**

**-G**


	20. A regular day in my life

**I'm so so so so so so so sooooooooooooo sorry for the wait it's just that my last week of school was hectic and my friends wouldn't let me have any free time over the holidays so now I'm updating for you guys. I made this chapter longer than normal so I hope that'll help you forgive me and leave your reviews and any suggestions you have for the story :) **

Sonya's form was excellent I thought about taking her under my wing and becoming her mentor as I watched her fight out of the corner of my eye; mind you we were fighting "them." The enemies were quickly dispatched of. I found something...interesting on one of them. It was a vile, a small vile containing a brown sluggish looking liquid. That was strangely familiar. I pocketed it and would take it back to the lab later.

We ate our enhanced vampire sandwiches for lunch and believe it or not that took us through 'till two o'clock. Sonya groaned when she found out it was time to go but I told her that she'd be back out here real soon if she kept her form as good as it was. I mean I knew senior agents whose buts she could definitely kick. She still didn't want to leave but complied and agreed to come with me.

On the way back she told me something that I knew was inevitable. "You know that wasn't as good as I thought, the killing I mean like I didn't think about it while I was fighting but afterwards it wasn't easy to get out of my mind." "It never is," I replied solemnly. "But you guys make it look so glorified and fun," she said. "It is most definitely not glorified and we've been doing this for a long time it is kind of fun in the old days we would have said this hurts so much but these days we hardly know who we are anymore." She nodded and dropped the subject. She was so young, so innocent and had never had to kill one of her closest friends after they'd become one of 'them'. For her sake I hoped she never would. That kind of thing doesn't treat a person's soul lightly. Mine would never heal because even though they are the most evil of all vampires, they used to be a person you knew a person you loved as a sister, it felt like you were murdering them.

When we reached the agency I once again praised her for her magnificent first day before we departed each other, she had to go to class and I had to work the control panels. The one thing that got to me about control panels was that half the time nothing happened and being the control panels you'd think there would be reports about injuries and enemies every five seconds. But no unfortunately people either forgot to report it or just couldn't be bothered to report it. It really pissed me off.

I sat down and put my feet up as I mooched some enhanced doughnuts of Andrew who was in my class back when we were in schooling to become agents. I liked him but then again I liked all of my classmates, yes even Stan. It was a pity that there weren't many left. In the time I was there basically all I had to do was go through procedures with a couple of people. The only interesting thing happened toward the end.

Someone reported a sighting of Sebastian. I leaned forward in my seat as they faxed over a digital picture they'd taken with their pager. He was holding a small vile similar to the one that I'd taken from the body earlier. Why did they look so familiar? The liquid inside this time was blue. It looked like some sort of chemical. Chemical...chemical...chemical, Chemicals! The son of a bitch was getting into my lab somehow and taking my formula's my chemicals as we classified them as. It was 2:30 time for me, a poor sap to attend a board meeting but I had something very important to discuss.

So I sat at the table like everyone else on the board listening to lectures about working hard and inspiring the troops and blah bleh blah bleh blah. Every single time we have a board meeting I sit through the crap. I could basically recite the lecture. Sometimes I felt sorry for William who had been too many more board meetings than me. When the lecture was finished we all had our turns at speaking and bringing up points and finally it was my turn normally I would just stand up and say "I have no points to make," because I wanted to get the hell out of there. But once my colleagues realised I actually had something they talked about they leaned forward in their seats.

I reiterated to them the Sebastian sighting and showed them the picture of Sebastian with the vile and the vile Sonya and I had pulled off our victim on our earlier watch. "Do you know which ones they are?" William asked. "Obviously I can't figure out the one in the picture but I have a few ideas about this one," I replied gesturing to the vile "I'm going to run some tests in my lab in my free time later this afternoon." He nodded. "How are they getting down there," Captain said shaking his head. "I wish I knew that way I could meet the bastards down there next time they try to steal my stuff." He smiled along with everyone else. Then Marty spoke up "Captain and I can come with you and try to figure it out, you could also enlist Timane as I believe she has spare time at the same time as you," he smirked. I smiled and nodded.

Soon after the meeting was dismissed and following my boring schedule I went to the dunes which besides my watch was usually the highlight of the day. I was up to level 7.9 reading the status of it; it said it usually took the average agent around three hours to complete. So by using the general rule that William and I used to figure out how long it would take me to complete the course. I figured I'd be in there for around an hour and a half; yeah it was a simple rule basically to figure it out you just had to half the time of the average agent.

I punched in my details like always and suddenly found myself in the weirdest place yet. On top of an active volcano oh and the smell was putrid. And judging by the smoke billowing out and the smell I'd say the volcano was about to blow.

I was right. I felt the earth rumble and bolted down the volcano. Of course it didn't take me long to run down but it blew in the process. Then I heard the worst sound you could possibly here, a bloodcurdling scream filled with pain. I turned around; around 150m from the summit was a girl and not just any girl. I knew her all too well. It was Sonya, one of my favourite students who was I kidding she was my favourite. And she was trapped surrounded by lava and her leg may as well have been burned off with the condition it was in. Making a snap second decision like you needed to as an agent, I sprinted back up the mountain until I reached the lava. I jumped from rock to rock the words I'd used years ago when I'd saved the William Aramani from death pumped in my head. _Never an agent left behind. _The words kept me going as I endured the searing pain that came from the smoke and noxious gases that billowed into my eyes.

Finally I reached the young vulnerable girl. Tears flowed from her eyes and she winced when they hit cuts. She leaned into me as I hoisted her up and began back down the mountain. It was slightly easier as I didn't have a huge blast of smoke blasting in my face every five seconds but I still had to be careful with my footing, vampires don't take well with fire. After what seemed an endless climb we reached the bottom.

The scene morphed we were back on the agency campus. I ran towards the building my intention clear. I punched in my access code at three times the speed of sound and busted through the doors before they could even open properly. On my way to the clinic I ran into Timane. Obviously I didn't realise in what bad shape I was because she almost started crying at the sight of me. "Oh Stephanie you look terrible," she stuttered. Captain had a medical team come and take Sonya away. Because I was used to feeling so much pain, Captain asked me whether or not I could wait for medical treatment. I said yes so he led me up towards his office I checked the time on my pager, it was nearing on four o'clock so I saved my progress and was sucked back into reality.

I took the elevator down to my lab; on the way down I stopped by the Element resistant room and grabbed Timane. When we arrived on the bottom floor aka the entrance to my lab Captain and Marty were already there. We began the long walk down the tunnel to reach my lab in a comfortable science. We eventually reached the huge steel door. Marty went straight to open it but it wouldn't open; he turned around and looked at me, clearly confused. I scoffed and pointed at the keypad located halfway down the door, a look of understanding crossed his face. Timane and I giggled.

Although the giggles were gone as quickly as they came as when the door flew open. We were staring straight into the eyes of the smiling fiend.

**Hehe Cliff-hanger. You'll have to wait until next time which I promise won't take as long to update. Leave your reviews and any criticism and any suggestions. I want one more review before I update which isn't too much to ask I hope. Oh and guys remember to like the facebook page I'll post thing like when I'm going to update on there and you can also ask me questions on their 2 until next time Enjoy! **


	21. HopAlong

**Okay here's the chapter. This chapter is dedicated to ****devils****sweety **** and ****Dangerous Love**** who inspired me to write this update so quickly I hope you enjoy and as always leave your reviews! :)**

**This plot and these characters were my idea and belong to me any resemblance to anyone living or dead are purely coincidental.**

My lab was an absolute mess glass littered the floor along with liquids of all different colours. But I just couldn't concentrate on that, my eyes were glued to his smirk. None of us said a word or even dared to breathe. Well of course with the exception of Sebastian who was a smug and extremely annoying. It was like he thought he could take on all of us and win without even breaking a sweat, like he could make sure that not one of us was left breathing in the next five minutes so the others wouldn't have time to get here. Though it was probably true however that made it all the more annoying.

But the way that sort of thing works can ensure that others will arrive in time. All you have to do is put up one hell of a distraction until people arrive to back you up. A lot of agents didn't agree with that which meant we had a lot of...well let's just call them spirited debates. So although others disagree that was, is and always will be my system.

"So how are we all today, sorry if I'm intruding on any experiments or official business I was just stopping by to grab some ammunition," He said in his usual laid back tone. "Well that's good news for us," I replied perfectly imitating his tone of voice. It became one of those rare occasions when his expression faltered and each time it happened my self-esteem shot through the roof. "How do you figure," He replied through clenched teeth and venom dripped of his words. "Well you must be running out of ammo if you have to steal ours." He scrutinized me "I'm finding one little flaw with your comeback which is if I'm stealing your ammo what are you going to use." "And I'm finding one little flaw with your comeback. Answer me this has the ammo your stealing hurting any of our troops?" I asked. His expression grew dark. Feeling smug I kept going "And how many of your troops have been hurt while using it?" If possible his expression grew darker. "There's your flaw," I smirked.

"You really piss me off sometimes you know Stephanie," He said. "It's a gift." I looked to my left and saw Timane holding in her laughter; it looked like she was trying hard. He followed my eyes and fury burned in his eyes. That was breaking point for me and Timane we burst into giggles. While Captain and Marty rolled their eyes. Through the laughter I spied Captain paging people. I hoped to god he was paging the others he probably was 'cause if he wasn't I was going to freaking gouge his eyes out. Well probably not, I'd probably just punch him in the face.

We eventually calmed ourselves although a small giggle or two escaped our lips. Sebastian had calmed himself slightly and slouched against a shelf trying to appear calm while he waited. But the furry still burned in his eyes, I could see it I wasn't sure about the others. When we were finished he smiled sweetly well as sweetly as any supervillan could, straightened out and lunged at us.

We dodged but he got me in the side of my face with his claws before I was completely out of the way nailing me. It hurt later but in that moment my adrenaline was running high enough for me to be able to ignore it. Marty and Captain joined in nailing him once in the back of the head, of course this made him more angry not that it really mattered, we could handle it... for the time being. Lashing out at both of us did him no favours, there has always been one flaw with Perez's fighting style which is he fights with blind fury. See it kind of ruins your sight when red rings appear in your vision. Then the sweetest of sounds the elevator door opening. We had back up.

It was a long drawn out fight we fought well. We were getting better. Towards the end, I took a bad hit from Sebastian in my torso and I cringed from the pain, laughing with satisfaction he threw me back into a huge block of drawers holding chemicals. It fell to the ground me going with it. The drawers broke liquids and powder spilling everywhere along with my venom, venom ran through us like blood did with humans we needed it to live and I was losing way too much. I looked to my right one draw remained unbroken Captain and Marty rushed over seeing how much I was bleeding. They leaned in asking me if I was okay they became more worried when I didn't answer but smirked. Ignoring their pleas for me to say something I crawled over to the draw and opened it smiling seeing that it was a purplish liquid that I called lethal weapon after the movie and it really did live up to its name problem was I couldn't immunise agents for this one so if I touched it I would burn. I grabbed a demented draw sitting nearby and submersed it into the liquid. My smirk grew larger as I pulled it out. Sebastian who'd considered I was down for the count didn't spare me a glance. Using the most strength I could gather I stood. "Back off guys," I whispered so that my comrades would hear but he wouldn't I knew the blood pounding in his ear was too loud. The all spared me a glance and did, so before he could figure out what was going on I hurled the liquid at him. To my amusement he looked up just in time to be hit in the eyes. Screaming and Steaming he ran away. It wasn't over but it had to have been my favourite moment in thus far.

They came over to me and offered me hi-fives we spared small smiles for each other. Every one of us was thinking about the past friends and comrades we'd lost to that man but we held back tears as we always strived to do. Timane caught me as I started to sway. William smiled at me "We'll clean up Steph." After being reassured that someone would take care of it I let Timane whisk me off to the clinic, mumbling safety rules as I went.

At the clinic I saw them waiting out the front for me with a stretcher. Honestly I wouldn't mind to have lied down but I turned on my usual bravado and attitude. "Seriously guys? A stretcher? Don't you know me better by now?" I said grinning. With an exasperated sigh from all of them they turned around and started walking. I had to rely heavily on Timane but I managed to limp along with them, grinning without knowing why I was grinning the whole time. Dr. Lanendiz gave me a sidelong glance and sighed again "God Steph you're the only one who could be so chirpy after all that." Making me and Timane laugh outright. So in I went into the really bad smelly room yet again. Hoorah!

**Okay I'm sorry about the wait yet again but I just got over 3 huge assignments so hopefully I'll be able to update more often. So again sorry about the wait as always review cause if you do you'll get updates faster. Anyway till next time!**

**-Foxy**


	22. Drum Solo

**Sorry About the wait guys but I have had an unbelievably busy time lately. Between Soccer, Soccer State Titles, Homework, The Last Tests and assignments of the semester and anxiety about my report card I have had no time. But Holidays Just started and I'm writing in every spare moment my friends give me. Anyway Here is Chapter 22.**

I got home late that night but who could really blame me it's not something that can be cleaned up easily. I walked into the pitch black room and turned the light on and went to the fridge for a small glass of water when I heard a door open behind me and smelt the aroma of aftershave. Judging by the way they were walking they were trying to sneak up on me and I knew it was either one of my brothers or Luke but I had a feeling it was Luke. So I leaned over into the fridge further.

When he was close enough I spoke. "High Luke." He banged his hand on the counter "Damn it! Every time." I laughed "When you have as much experience with the element of surprise as me you'll understand why I can hear your every move." I turned around to find him staring at me. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered before pulling me into a hug. "I love you, you know that?" he asked me. "Not a clue, but heres a bombshell for you I love you to," I said snuggling into his chest. He chuckled then yawned "How long is this gonna go on for?" "It's only been a few weeks." His expression turned pained "But I miss you... I heard what happened down in the lab," a stray tear ran down his check and it became apparent to me how much he did care and miss me, it made me want to cry. I wiped it away "I miss you to and these things are gonna happen to me with my job and I know you worry but trust that I'll be fine." "It's not that I don't trust you I just worry sometimes what with you dealing with all those chemicals." "My nickname is Hazchem for a reason," I replied similarly to a few weeks ago in the Amazon when I was talking to Captain "I know what I'm doing." He sighed "I know but sometimes you scare me like tonight I couldn't sleep knowing you were down in that clinic." "How'd you find out about that anyway?" I asked. "Timane came up and told me." "Of course," I sighed "Look lets go to bed I'm tired and I know you are to." He nodded and we left the living room turning off the lights as we entered our room. We lay down and he wrapped his arms around me protectively making me giggle and him smile as we drifted off into sleep.

I woke the next morning to my alarm clock like always. After turning it off I rolled over to find and empty bed. Making a face I rose from the bed and got dressed for the day. I wore camo jeans, a white singlet, I tied my long hair up in a high ponytail and put on a camo flat billed cap. I went out into the living room to find all my brothers and sisters sitting and drinking coffee in front of the television with Luke and my parents leaning over the breakfast bar in the kitchen drinking theirs. They all said some form of hello including Luke who gave me quite an intimate hello but was rudely interrupted by Kyle clearing his throat. I sat down and watched the news whilst drinking coffee with the others. Apparently it was flooding in Australia and some of the footage was horrific those poor people. In one area called _Toowoomba _It looked like an inland tsunami. I sighed and shook my head. We continued to watch until nine o'clock rolled around and I had to go to work.

Riding up in the elevator I started playing drums on my legs. I felt a bit giddy and got really into it and started using the walls, I had no idea what level we were on until I heard the ding halfway through my solo. I turned around to find Stan staring at me, horrified. He just stood there until I asked him if he was getting on or not. "I'll wait for the next one," He said shaking his head. The doors closed and I burst into laughter as I rode up to the top floor. I was met by Marty. "Hey, what are we doing today?" I asked. "You and I are going scouting," He smiled. A huge grin burst across my face "Really." He nodded. "Yes!" I exclaimed "When do we go?" "In about ten minutes so just stay close to around here until then." "Gotcha" I said before joining Charlice by the door.

We chatted before Marty came over and told me it was time to go scouting, turns out we were the only two going scouting in our group, which makes sense really he and I were great at it the top ten agents were the best in the world so we only needed a couple of us to go. He opened the big, steel double doors and we set out.

We were in crouched stances as we crept through the quadrants looking for anything suspicious, which was essentially what scouting was but keeping quiet was the key to success. So I guess you could call it spying. He and I had just stepped onto quadrant k5 when the first interesting thing came up. One of Sebastian's men laid dead and fried on the ground, my guess is he must have done something to piss off Sebastian. I sighed and quickly lit the body up in flames again until it turned into ash. After putting the flames out we continued on.

Eventually we reached the quadrant e8 which covered most of the forest area on agency grounds. Sometimes scouting here made me nervous, Sebastian knew for a fact that we only went scouting at night and trees mixing with darkness can hide things and sometimes what he hides can be scary. Like say last time I found something he was hiding, it was a ten foot tall laser ray gun that nearly killed me. So that wasn't a fun day.

We continued through the trees eyes scanning everywhere for something slightly out of the ordinary. And finally we found it. We walked into a small clearing and sitting in the middle of it was a small Silver, metal object. Approaching it I heard ticking so did Marty and we stopped dead in our tracks. It was a bomb. Of course, Sebastian was out for me, he had spies, they knew I'd be here, he knew where I'd go he wanted me out of the picture; I was his biggest threat. Marty and I turned to run but the bomb exploded. Before I could use my magic to put up any kind of defence searing pain raced through my body. Shards of jagged metal tore into my skin before the fire and heat peeled it off. A scream managed to escape my lips before turning into a whimper. I collapsed. The last thing I saw was Marty hunching over and his eyes blanking out before blackness swallowed me up and I drifted away from the world.

**K hope you liked it I liked writing it. Sorry About the cliffy is she dead is she not review and you'll get your answer quicker. And I know it's short but I wanted to leave the chapter there. Check out the poll on my profile btw it will have a huge affect on this story and its sequels also check out my new story everchanging darkness also remember to like the facebook page for this story I will post things on there like when ill update how chapters are coming along and answer any questions you guys have. Anyway till next time which I swear up and down cross my heart and hope to die will be in the next few days maybe even quicker depending on how many reviews I get! :)**


	23. Blackjack

**Ok here I am my friends with another instalment for you! Enjoy! :) **

I lay motionless but I felt present in my body meaning I wasn't dead; it surprised me after what I suffered. The only sign I had of the bomb explosion was a pain in my lower right abdomen. It started to erase thank god. I thought I heard talking but to me they sounded like faint whispers.

For a while nothing happened and I drifted in and out of an uncomfortable sleep. When finally time and sound started to mean something again. The whispers I heard became louder and turned into regular talking. I heard the voice of Dr. Lanendiz in the next room over. And next to me I heard two people sobbing. I instantly knew who they'd be. Luke and Timane, I knew that they would be devasted to see me like that. I tried to do something, anything to let them know I was here. Twitch a finger, raise an eyebrow but most of all open my eyes. But no nothing would work right so I decided to go back to sleep.

Eventually I was awoken by two sets of footsteps. They were heading to this room. When the people reached my room I heard a voice one I did not expect; Marty. He was here but how with the state I was in could he be able to walk and talk properly. "Guys I'm sorry but it's time," devastation stained his voice. "What!" Timane exclaimed before moving to my left side in front of what I assumed was my life support machine. Luke remained silence but his expression shot through my mind, the same one he wore before I'd returned from my abduction a few weeks before the war. They were going to turn off my life support. No. I had a feeling I would die one day because of the amount of danger I threw myself in but no I was not being taken down by one of Sebastian's stupid stunts.

More speaking came. "Look Timane she has been in here for 3 weeks today and made no progress to waking up," Dr. Lanendiz said with sympathy. "No," Timane was in hysterics now "We won't win this war without her!" Marty came closer to her "Timane come on." "No, no, no, no, no..." I could hear her crying again.

I fought harder than ever to get out of this trap on my body. I felt my fingers twitch but no one seemed to notice. I fought harder I felt my arms come back to me and then my legs and my eyes and then everything else. I shot up out of bed panting from all the hard work I'd done to break out of that.

All Eyes turned to me and they were all as still as stone for a few moments. Luke recovered first; he pulled me to him tightly and broke down in sobs. The tight hug was starting to make me flinch as his sobs slowed down. Dr. Lanendiz noticed and suggested that it might not be good to hug me so tight. Luke gladly complied not wanting to hurt me. He caressed my face and stared at me drinking me in and stray tears still ran down his face.

After a while Timane spoke "Okay Luke, it's my turn to have her to myself." A small laugh escaped his lips. I stood up out of the bed and Timane began to walk over to me. She almost reached me and held her arms out for a hug. I was about to step into her grasp when Marty stepped in between us, pulled me across the room and into a hug. I laughed as did he while Timane gave Marty the evil eye making Luke join in. She shook her head as Marty released me and ran into my arms before anyone else could take me away.

I talked with them for a while until Dr. Lanendiz deemed me well enough to go but I had to have the next day off work. I said my goodbyes to Timane and Marty before going upstairs with Luke. My family was all in the living room some with heads in hands and others leaning on their partners. "Really," I said "You have that little faith in me?" All eyes turned to me for the second time that day. "Stephanie," they breathed. I was soon smothered with hugs and asked a flurry of questions as tears shed down faces. The shock of me being alive wore off after about 4 hours and everyone went to do their own things in the room they were happy to just stay in my presence.

Luke and I curled up on the couch and watched the television. I was watching something on the comedy channel called _the Vicar of Dibley_ it was pretty funny for a show made by humans. However Luke paid no attention to me he just started at me, water welling in his eyes every time I laughed. It soon grew dark and one by one my family went to bed. We were in darkness but our vampire senses enabled us to see. Luke and I were the only ones up and like he had for the past few hours he just stared into my eyes, contempt to sit here with me. He held my hand and stared. Suddenly a sob escaped his throat. "Whats wrong?" I asked staring into his eyes. "I almost lost you, I mean you've been declared dead before and I was devasted but I was never actually there I was going to be holding your hand as the life drained out of you. I just." He sighed "You, You would have been gone." I stared at him and shook my head "No, not that way I am not leaving this world because of one of Sebastian's stupid stunts. I will be here when you need me always for better or for worse," I said touching the wedding ring on his finger. He fell back into the lounge staring at me with red rimmed eyes "What did I ever do to deserve you."

I woke the next morning happy, for the first time in ages I did not wake up in the clinic or worried about Sebastian killing my family or dying that day there was just happiness. Luke was there with me and I felt perfectly contempt knowing I had the whole day to spend with him and my family in Doctors orders with Captain's consent. Sighing and leaning back into my pillows I felt at peace. Of course I would have to go back to hell tomorrow but it was not time to dwell on depressing subjects, it was a time to have fun, relax and smile.

Luke did not stir for at least another hour however I was perfectly happy to lie there in his grasp. When he woke the first thing he saw were my melted chocolate coloured eyes staring at him. He smiled and stared at me "Good Morning." I sighed happily "Morning." We must have stayed like that for at least 20 minutes before I sighed and got up making Luke roll over and stare at me with a questioning look. "I'm not getting kinks in my neck." He sighed and relaxed back into all of our pillows "Well you can get up I'm goin back to sleep." I laughed and got dressed. I wore my dark jeans that had slits in the front of them with my grey mid-drift top that had _Wildcats 34 _in rustic dark blue writing on it.

I went out to the living room and sat down with Alexandra, Tim and Juliette to play blackjack. After I'd won the first seven hands I laid back and prepared for another knowing I had the rest of the day to do whatever I pleased.

**Okay hope you enjoyed! As always review. Now Also remember to like the facebook page, check out the poll on my profile and pm me if you have any questions. Anyway I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter :(, but let's fix that with this chapter :) Alright till next time!**

**-G **


	24. Hit & Run

**I'm really sorry guys, this was on hiatus for so long as was my other story everchanging darkness. I had so much work to do and personal stuff to deal with but that's all over with at the moment. But school starts up again soon :( but I'll try my hardest to update during the term. After that is Christmas holidays so I'll have plenty of time to update then. **

**Okay now that's over with enjoy! **

The rest of the day was soon over and before I knew it I was back in action. I was out taking a watch with another young student named Cassandra; she was like Sonya on high alert, eyes darting back and forth every few seconds. Smiling I checked my pager for alerts on anything in our area, nothing here but two deceased agents a few hundred kilometres away from here. Damned shame.

A lone one of them entered our quad Cassandra leaned over and whispered to me "Can I take him on by myself?" I hesitated, was it safe? "Okay," I whispered back "But if anything he does hurts too much step back immediately." She nodded. They soon engaged in battle, I watched on anxiously and channelled my magic ready to step in at a moment's notice. The moment came he nailed a blow on her face and she stumbled backward. Fire flew from my hand and his head was suddenly alight. Shrieks escaped his mouth, my hand snaked into his chest and his heart became crystal shards.

My face held no emotion as his trembling body fell to the ground. I turned to face a gaping Cassandra. "Are you alright," I asked panicky as I inspected the wound on her face. She nodded still gaping "That was so cool! You were just like _I just finished off this guy but you know I don't even care." _I laughed "Don't worry my first time I was quite the opposite, so um can I do anything to like fix your face?" "Oh," she said "Now that you mention it, it does sting a little." I gestured for her to sit down as I grabbed out a syringe, some band-aids and salt water wipes. She tilted her face toward me and I began, starting with the syringe I inserted it into one of the cuts making her flinch and extracted the poison from the scratch, Bastards and their venomous claws. I wiped it over with salt water and finished by covering it with band-aids. "Thanks." I smiled "No problem."

The rest of the day was uneventful schedule wise. Timane and were living it up on control boards, eating doughnuts with our feet up on the desk. It was pretty close to paradise in the middle of a war zone. Captain came out and saw us "How did you two manage to get on control boards at the same time?" She laughed "Blackmail," she said in a mock god-father voice. Snickering I turned back to the board and sighed "Captain, there's a couple of students fighting down in the rec. Room." He laughed "I'll get Tracey right on it, oh and Steph?" "Hmmm?" "Marty wants to see you in his office during your free." "Sure," I said turning back to the boards.

When four o'clock came around I made my way down to Marty's office. I rapped on the door to be greeted a millisecond later. "Stephanie," he said acknowledging me with a nod before gesturing inside the small room "Come in and sit." I sat, a nervous smirk of sorts rested on my face as I watched him pace back and forth behind his desk. "Steph," he began "I just want to apologise for the other day with the bomb." I raised my left eyebrow "Why...?" "Because I-I just turned and started to run I didn't even think about what might happen to you, I just assumed you would be running beside me because you're such a fast runner. I've come to expect too much of you." "You're apologising for high expectations," I asked, eyebrow still raised. He nodded. My trilling laugh suddenly filled the room "Don't apologise Marty, I'm the idiot who spent too much time staring at the freaking thing." "But-" "Stop stressing Marty, I'm fine!" He sighed and looked me in the eye "I can't, ever since I woke up I've felt guilty, I should've been faster, I should've been stronger, I should have been able to protect you, I should've been able to do something." I leaned over and laid my hand on his "I never blamed you, but I forgive you." "Thank you," he whispered.

I leaned back against my room's door _well that conversation was...heavy _I thought to myself. I turned the key and stepped inside. "Hey everyone," I smiled. They all gave me some form of hello, let's just say Luke's was quite intimate. I joined Kyle and Tim who were playing some sort of hit and run game, eyes glued to the screen. They beat me about seven times before retiring to the lounge, flipping them off every time they made remarks about me being a 'wimp'. Yeah right.

Luke came and pulled me onto his lap and gave me a hot chocolate. He played with my hair as the open fire warmed us. I leaned around and whispered to him "This is just a bit cliché, don't ya think?"

**Ok, so I know the chapters are usually longer and I will write some longer ones but it ends here for two reasons 1. I like it (its so cute 3) and 2. I desperately wanted to give you something after being on hiatus for so long.**

**So I'm hoping the next few chapters won't take as long but the school term can be crazy, but I'll try to get one up by the end of the holidays**

**-G**


	25. Resignation

**Hey Guys Chapter 25! I kno I've been missing a long time after the school term my family and I went on a little vacation so I didn't have much time to write. So I am sorry but I do hope you like this chapter and will leave a review, I am accepting hate-mail for my extended absence :) Enjoy **

My left hand started shaking vigorously at two am; I tiredly raised my hand seeing that my pager was flashing like mad. I slipped out of bed making as little movement as possible not that I needed to, Luke slept like the dead. I grabbed my gear and left the room. I pulled all of it on as I walked through the hallways, brushing my hair with my fingers before tying it into a high ponytail. As I stepped out of the room I heard the loud alarms coming from the lobby. If I could hear them from here there was no chance the elevator was coming.

Two people suddenly jumped into the hall, I aimed my pistol and nearly shot Tracey in the head. A small scruffy looking agent stood behind her. "Whoa, back up slick," she said, holding her hands up. I lowered the gun and emitted a small laugh "What the hell is going on?"

"Captain will let you know all the details when you get upstairs oh and the elevators aren't working and the stairwells are locked off."

I gave her a questioning look "The how do I get upstairs?"

"Do what we did. Climb the ropes that normally hold the elevators." Not a bad idea.

"K, thanks oh and one more thing, what are you doing here?"

"We're the evacuation crew," she replied.

"Oh," I said "Do me a favour? Keep em' safe." She nodded.

Figuring out how to climb up the elevator shaft and was actually quite fun. When I reached the top the doors were open so I hoisted myself into the lobby and dusted myself off. Captain was frantically looking the screens over pressing buttons and shouting orders. So I went to Marty who appeared slightly less frantic. "Whats going on?"

"Perez is out there with twelve of his arrow men shooting the troops while he blasts them to death," he spat out.

"Pleasant," I stated.

"Look Steph," Captain's voice said from behind me "We don't have time for the sarcasm, people are dying out there so get your ass out there and help them or have you resignation on my desk in the morning." I stared at him in shock, he'd never spoken to me like that and agents never had to go on missions if they didn't want to but I always did. But still what had I done to him for him to treat me like this.

"Yeah, that's right," he said "you're getting a bit of tough love for once because maybe the thought of children dying stresses us out a bit."  
"There are students out there?" I asked, mortified.

He nodded "Go." But I was already on my way. He'd finally done it he'd crossed the line. Perez had crossed it before but this was way worse, killing kids was the most disgusting thing he could do.

I made it out there killing as many of his men I could get my hands on, but we were still losing. I wasn't doing any good like that; the other agents could handle the troops on the ground. Reaching out, my left hand touched a bow and a quiver over loaded with arrows that was unfortunately hooked onto a carcass. Grimacing I removed it from the dead man and took aim. 1...2...3...4...5 opponents down. I was sizing up the sixth and last arrow man when he aimed at two men appearing out of the main entrance. Captain and Marty. He fired. I leapt through the air at any incredible speed praying I would be able to reach them before the arrow.

Something pierced my lower abdomen and I began to fade away. The poison would have had to have been strong for it to happen so quickly but I still heard things. Cries for help, Gunshots, Sobbing. I felt the arrow being removed and something else being shoved through my skin. It hurt, I cried out in pain. Liquid was being forced into my body. Then...the pain faded. I could breathe again. My breath came out in shallow pants and I shot up from the ground. Just to be tackled again.

It was Timane luckily. "Stop doing this to me!" she screamed.

I covered my ears "Jesus Christ Tim! Could you lower the register please?"

She laughed "Sorry." I got a good look at her, her face was covered in red blotches, she'd been crying. "Of course," I said "I was only out for what five minutes and you start crying."  
"I'm sorry, it just scares me so much," she sobbed.

I looked around me and then to Marty and Captain "Keep her here, she won't be able to fight like this unless you give her some tough love and make her," I spat. They looked at me with no expression on their faces as I rose from the ground and walked away.

I loaded my bow with another arrow searching for the last arrow man but he was gone. Looking around I found some agents grappling with their opponents who could use a little help. I took aim, double checking which direction the arrow would go before firing. Shooting my own colleagues wouldn't do the agency any good. I shot twelve more enemies before the fight was over at which point I announced "I'm going to bed," then I looked at Marty and Captain "Unless you need my resignation."  
"Steph," Marty began, regret toning his voice.

At which point I interrupted "Save it, talk to me when I've got the patience."

I looked at the time when I was riding down the elevator it was six am, my family would have been up by now and in any other circumstance I would have treasured every moment with them. But by then I was thoroughly pissed off. I slammed the door behind me as I walked in before stalking into my room and locking the door, not even glancing at my family the whole time.

Luke's pleas for me to open up sounded from the other side of the door but there was no way I could let him near me like this. I grabbed a chair in the corner of the room and smashed it into pieces. Luke's pleas became more urgent and I sighed. Lying down on the bed, I channelled my magic and pushed the air against the lock. The knob turned, the door flew open and Luke stood there. He saw the chair in the corner and sagged in relief. "Thank god," he sighed "I thought you were hurting yourself or something." I cracked a smile. He closed the door and approached me "Are you alright"  
I shook my head "I'm pissed off and tired, I wanna go to sleep."

He smiled down at me "You can sleep."

"Mmmmm lay with me?"

He complied and I drifted into sleep.

When I woke Lukes arms weren't there and I moaned, I wanted him there with me. And suddenly he was there, standing in the doorway smiling at me "Sorry I went for a glass of water." My pager started buzzing. Moaning again I checked it.

I jumped out of bed relieved I was still in uniform, not even bothering to check my hair I walked out of the bedroom door. Luke grabbed my arm before I left the apartment "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath "William's been shot."

**Ahhahaha did you enjoy. As I said in the authors note at the beginning I am accepting hate-mail for my extended absence, I am also accepting it for that nice little cliffhanger at the end. Remember to review nonetheless.**

**Until next time**

**-G**


End file.
